Broken Heart, Broken Wings
by Super Awesome Chicken Duck
Summary: When Max is kicked out of the flock, she goes to live with her Mom and her new husband Charlie in Forks. Will Max find love and peace? What will happen if the flock returns? T - to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

My whole body hurt. I groaned. Pain. My wings were dragging me down and I was failing to catch the upbeat. My ribs felt like they were broken, and so did my left wrist. I suppose it's lucky I'm right handed. You're probably wondering why is Max alone? Where is the Flock? How did she get hurt? (And if you're wondering why on earth I have wings then you're an idiot and you really should go and read the books first.) Thinking about the flock brought tears to my eyes. They had hurt me badly. I flew on, the tears of physical pain mixing with the emotional pain.

**Flashback**

Angel looked between me and Fang. She looked torn. She had to make a choice, had to decide.

Me…Or Fang.

"Sorry, Max" she whispered. She moved towards Fang. That was the final blow. My Angel, my baby, had turned against me like everyone else.

I rearranged my expression, wiping off the shock and covering up the hurt. My expression was cold and icy but inside I was a mess.

_Max?_

I stiffened as Angel got inside my head. Up went the mental blocks. She looked hurt that I was shutting her out but I really didn't want anybody inside my head at this moment. I sat there shocked; it seemed like a year before I found my voice and was able to ask the question I had been dying to ask.

"W…Why?" to my shame I stuttered. Yes, I, Max _stuttered_. Fang looked at me with a 'duh' expression. Was there something I was missing here?

"You know why. The kids want a normal life and they can't because of _you_. Everywhere you go Erasers show up, meaning we have to move again. And the Voice hasn't been helping at all lately; its just leading us into worse situations but you still follow it," calmly as per usual he listed the reasons.

I was stunned. That was probably the longest and most heartfelt speech Mr. Silent Guy had ever made. Had it not been such a serious moment then, I probably would've congratulated him on his success of making the longest speech he ever had.

"We think it's time you left the flock."

Stuff what I said before; _this_ was the final blow. These words shocked me to my very core. Fang, the guy I **loved** (I know shock, horror Max Ride finally admitted that she likes Fang) was telling me to get the hell out of his life.

I felt tears welling up as I thought about what next. I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to but that didn't make a difference. I always did what was best for the Flock and if they thought that me leaving was the best then I'd leave.

"Are you sure you want me gone?"

All the kids reluctantly nodded their tear-stained heads. I smiled and told them I loved all of them. Confusion was evident on their faces until I snapped my wings out and shot off into the starry sky. It was only then I noticed I was crying like the Niagara Falls.

A few months ago my Mom got married to this guy called Charlie Swan. I don't know much about him apart from he lives in Forks, that he is the Police Chief and that he has a daughter my age. Forks was where I was headed.

**Jasper's** **POV**

Everybody was grumpy and irritated. I could feel it and it was giving me a headache. Alice could sense my annoyance and she was gently rubbing my shoulders in a circular, soothing motion. A new burst of shouting came from the other room. God couldn't they just shut up? As soon as I finished that thought, Edward's shout of "SHUT UP!" reached my ears. It's times like these I'm glad of having a mind reader in the family (although at time it _can_ get incredibly annoying)

"Look, we all really need to drink, so let's go hunting. It's a school day and there are no clouds for once."

Everybody calmed down as I used my power on them. Thankfully the whirlpool of emotions stopped and all I could feel was a fine layer of calmness covering up the tangled knot of all the other emotions.

"Race you Edward!" Emmett yelled shooting of the mark.

"You know you can't beat me!" Edward yelled.

As it turned out Edward did indeed beat Emmett in speed as per usual but Emmett beat Edward in the number of kills made.

I was finishing my fourth when the scent hit me. It was the most heavenly scent in the world. I followed the scent to a pretty girl crying. Me being the youngest and my thirst not yet quenched I didn't stand a chance of holding back.

I rushed into the clearing, my eyes bright red and fixed on her neck. I was too quiet for any human to hear me, and yet…

She spun around and jumped high into the air before giving me a roundhouse kick to the chest. I was shoved back about 5 metres. This girl was strong…but not strong enough to make the blood lust clear.

I ran towards her, almost a blur, swinging my fist at her face. She dodged and punched me solid in the face. Not enough to hurt badly.

I feinted to the right trying to distract her while my left fist swung towards her. She didn't fall for it. I swung around and gave her a round house kick to the ribs grinning in satisfaction as the bones snapped.

She tried to jump into the tree but I grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She landed heavily on her ankle, twisting it; possibly even breaking it. She was losing now but not as badly as you'd expect to a vampire.

I threw another punch to her face and she blocked it with her arm. She staggered at the force of it and swore as she broke yet another bone. She fell to the ground and I picked her up and pinned her to the tree. A branch went into her side causing her wince in pain. I bared my teeth and bit deeply into her neck savouring the most delicious taste.

"Get off me!" she demanded as she brought her knee up and smashed it into my tender parts. Let me tell you it still hurts for vampires.

I licked my lips enjoying the lingering taste even though it was nothing like drinking it directly.

"Jasper!"

Alice's call awoke me from my trance and reluctantly I looked up. I had blocked my mind from Edward subconsciously. As my humanity returned I remembered the girl and how I attacked her like a wild animal. Shocked, I turned around to explain but she had gone.

All that remained was tawny brown feathers and that heavenly scent.

My family burst into the clearing. My face went bright red with shame as they took in the scene around me.

"Jasper," Alice whispered, "What have you done?"

**End Flashback**

**(Max's POV)**

As I remembered tears ran from my eyes. Damn tears, why couldn't they just run dry? My vision started fading as the pain grew too much to bear. I cleared the cliff and pulled my wings in just before I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I have been freaking out!!!! I forgot my disclaimer!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight, they belong to James Patterson and Stephenie Meyer**

**Now on with the story!!**

**Yay!!! People reviewed!! :D**

**Edward POV**

When we found Jasper surrounded by the scent of the most delicious blood I could imagine, his eyes were glowing a bright red. We knew immediately that he had drunk a human's blood and that we would have to find the human. It would be easy with such a distinct blood scent but we were secretly all worried as to whether we would be able to withstand such a scent.

We set out. Esme stayed behind with Jasper calming him down. I went with Alice, Emmett went with Rosalie and Carlisle went by himself. The scent was strong and we had no trouble finding her. Only there was one slight problem.

"Carlisle she's landed in the reservation" I said once we met up again.

"I know. Call Bella. Tell her to call Billy and tell him to tell Sam about the girl so he can go find her"

I nodded and raced to the phone aware of the urgency of this situation. I quickly dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" a smile light up my face as soon as I heard her voice. I missed her and I was in love with her.

"Bella call Billy, there's an emergency. A girl is seriously injured"

"Was she attacked…?" she trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Yes"

"Okay I'll call him now. Do you want me to go down there? I'm in the cafeteria currently"

"No Bella calling will be just fine" I smiled at her attempt to go down to see the werewolves at La Push.

"Love you, Edward"

"Love you too, Bella"

I hang up and rubbed my temples. I know I'm a vampire and I probably shouldn't have headaches but one was tap-dancing on my temples right now. Today had started out a good day but now it was really bad. Jasper had attacked a human, if the wolves found out then we would have to move and leave Bella behind. I haven't seen Bella yet and if the Volturi find out about this then were screwed. This was turning out to be a really, really bad day.

Great now a wait till Bella calls to say they've got the girl.

**Sam POV**

When Billy first called and said Bella wanted me to do something, I immediately knew that the vampires were really asking me to do something.

"Sam?"

"Billy. What's wrong?" I immediately moved out of the shadows of the room so he could see me better and so we could have a proper conversation.

"Nothing", the man in the silver wheel chair assured me, "Bella called and she wanted us to find an injured girl. She's got blonde hair, brown eyes, she's tall and they described her as strong and very pretty"

"Did they say why?"

"No they just said to find her"

The smell of vampires hit my nose causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. What the hell was the smell of bloodsuckers doing in La Push?

A soft knock made me turn around. A very pretty girl of about 17 stood in the doorway. She was almost vampire pretty and I was in no doubt that she was vampire strong. She fitted the vamps description exactly. If it wasn't for the bloodstained and dirty clothes, I would have never assumed that she had been hurt.

"Excuse me? Do you know the way to Charlie Swan's house?"

"Yes. He is my best friend. Why do you ask?"

"My mother recently got married to him and I came to live with her"

"Ah. Sam will take you. I can't drive in this thing" he said tapping the wheelchair.

I could feel her eyes on me, raking up and down deciding whether I was trust worthy or not. I decided I would, I didn't want her kicking my ass.

"Sam" I said holding out my hand. She looked at it considering whether or not to shake it.

"It won't kill you to shake somebody's hand" I joked.

"It has before" she whispered to low for a human to hear.

That comment set my mind reeling. What had happened to this girl? This girl, who I felt like I had to protect? But did I have to protect her from?

"What's your name?"

"Max"

**Max POV**

The house was nice but I wasn't quite sure it would have room for me. I suppose I could just share Ella's room. It's not like I have any belongings to store some where. Just me. I walked up to the front and rang the doorbell.

A girl my age opened up the door. She had a big smile on her face and she looked so breakable. I probably looked like a freaking guy next to her.

"Hi I'm Max –"

"MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ella screamed and gave me a giant bear hug.

"I missed you so much. How are you? I'm good. There are some really good looking boys here like the one behind you and Bella's boyfriend. Bella is really nice and so is Edward and all their friends. Billy is really nice and-" she talked at speed that would have made Nudge green with envy.

"Ella calm down. You've been hanging around Nudge for way too long" I said laughing trying not to let the hurt I felt over saying Nudge's name show.

I turned around and thanked Sam (I know Max actually thanked some one!) before Ella noticed my dirty and bloodstained clothing and dragged me into her bedroom.

Which was when Mum came in and told me "You're going to school in Forks Max"

SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

15 Erasers by myself easy, School my personal hell.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?**

**If you press that button, Dr M's cookies will magically appear in front of you!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya peoples. It's me again. KK just to clear up any confusion this story happens 1 years after MAX and before Eclipse. Max has more powers. She can control fire, spirit, super speed and strength and later she'll get another one. Oh yeah and her eyes change colour according to her power.**_

_**Now on with the show.**_

**Max POV**

School. The place that was my personal hell. And here I was standing the main office while a lady scrambled around for my timetable. A gust of wind ended the warm toasty office freezing me. Bella stood in the doorway her hair dripping wet and messy. Her cheeks were flushed as if she had been running. She was gingerly holding her arm.

"Did you fall over again Bella?" the nurse asked. She nodded sheepishly. I didn't know much about my step sister other than she was extremely clumsy.

"Here you go" she handed me my timetable and started looking after Bella.

"See you later" I mouthed. Bella nodded a smile spreading over her face. I knew she expected me to smile but I just couldn't. How could I smile if my heart was broken?

I stepped outside into the pouring onslaught of rain. I flicked my hood up. It was black to match my mood. All my clothes were black now. Kind of like Fang. My smile was sad as I thought of Fang. He had hurt me. Badly. They had all hurt me. He had hurt me the most.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I whirled around using my momentum and smashed my fist in my attackers face.

A tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes was lying on the ground clutching his jaw. His expression was one of surprise. It was so funny. I wish that he could've seen his face. I laughed softly. I would've been roaring with laughter right now but I missed the flock so much and it didn't seem right to laugh without them. I offered the boy my hand. Surprisingly he took it.

"Sorry. Reflex" I grinned explaining it to him.

"It's ok. I still got to talk to you. Luckily you didn't break my jaw"

"Trust me. If I was trying to break your jaw, it would be broken"

"I'm Tyler" he stuck out his hand.

"Max" I said simply shaking his hand.

"Need help getting to your next class?"

"Yeah thanks" I said deciding I liked this kid.

**Edward POV**

It was so annoying. It was like what happened with Bella the first day she came. All they thought about was her.

I tuned in listening to the thoughts around me.

_I wonder whether she'll go out with me……_

_Look at everyone staring at her! She's not even that pretty_

_What music does she like?_

_Her skin is so smooth. What cleanser does she use?_

I was getting bored with their meaningless chatter but something was telling me to pay attention.

That was when the huge cafeteria doors opened with a big creak to reveal the much awaited new girl that I had been hearing so much about.

She took my breath away (if I had any). I know I'm in love with Bella and she's the most beautiful girl in the world but this girl came second.

She had blonde hair that was wavy and pulled up into a ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes like my Bella.

Her walk was graceful as she walked across the cafeteria. It was only when she kicked a few guys it the balls when they tried to grab her butt and ask her out that it hit me.

She was THAT girl.

The girl Jasper attacked.

**Max POV**

I was scanning the room after having kicked 3 guys in the nuts. None of the girls would look at me, not that I cared. Finally I saw Tyler waving at me. I walked over to him and sat down with my lunch. He introduced me.

"Every body this is Max" There was a chorus of "hi's" all round the table.

"This is Lauren Mallory" He pointed to a girl with cornsilk hair, green eyes that reminded me of a fish and pale skin. I could immediately tell she was a bitch and we were not going to be friends.

"Angela Webber" The girl smiled a bright warm smile; I could tell that if I ever smiled again then we would be friends. She had light brown hair and eyes and she was holding hands with the guy next to her.

"That's her boyfriend Ben Cheney" The dude nodded his black head of hair, his brown eyes still locked on Angela making her blush.

"Jess Stanley" the girl was really pretty with curly dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Eric Yorkie" the guy had serious skin problems! Not that I cared. He had a head of black hair and brown eyes just like Ben.

"Mike Newton" The guy was handsome with a huge smile. With his blonde hair and blue eyes he reminded me of Angel (a guy version of course).

Thinking of Angel brought tears to my eyes. I quickly blinked them away. They weren't here now. They didn't want me any more.

Lunch passed in what one would call normalness (apart from the nudge at my mental barrier) That was when I heard the sound of wings beating. From the sounds of things they were just scouts but still I had to go get rid of them.

Thankfully the bell rang and I rushed out after saying "I'll meet you in chemistry" to Mike, Angela and Tyler.

**Edward POV**

The girl, Max, rushed out when the bell went. Evidently there was something incredibly important that she had to do. That was when we heard it. The beat of wings to loud to be just birds. We all followed her although at a calmer pace. We didn't know what these things were but they couldn't be good.

The wolfish, hairy, robotic creatures landed in front of Max. She smiled and told them to bring it on. They all ran towards her at once.

Her eyes glowed gold and she disappeared from our view. She threw punches left and right. She snapped spinal cords, broke necks and limbs only getting hit once.

They all dropped to the ground dead. The fight had lasted 3 minutes.

She stiffened as I gently nudged at her mental barrier. The strength of her wall was great and my gentle nudge rebounded, pushing me back 5 metres.

**Max POV**

I wiped the blood of my jaw. One of them had managed to get a lucky shot and had punched me in the jaw.

I stiffened as I felt a gentle nudge at my mental barrier. I immediately threw up extra walls but I knew they were not necessary. I turned as the strength of my mental barrier threw back the person.

There were eyes staring at me.

They were those eyes.

This time they weren't bright red.

**Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everybody who has added me and reviewed. I love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride because if I did there would have been WAY more Fax in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jacob POV (finally!)**

We all heard the pain filled scream. We were worried but we weren't going to help. At least that was before Sam changed, started running with a frantic look on his face. We all changed and followed him.

_Jacob_, _Sam_

_Sam what's wrong?_

_It's Max_

_Who? And how do you know it's her?_

_I just know. I can recognise her voice_

We didn't know what Sam was worried about but we knew it was urgent. We ran as faster than we ever had before.

We reached the clearing. The Cullen's were already there watching as the girl, Max, screamed in pain.

We all transformed into humans and followed as Sam raced forward. He clutched her to his chest, rocking her. We were shocked. It was such an intimate gesture yet he had already imprinted. She opened her eyes a bit as Sam whispered her name. That's when I fully saw her and that's when I fell in love.

**Max POV**

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! That was all I could think of. Ow. Pain. I felt someone hold me tight against their chest.

"Max"

It was Sam. Thank god somebody was here. The pain let up and I was able to open my eyes.

In front of me was the most handsome man. He had tanned skin and was only wearing cutoffs. His face was full of love and concern.

"Sam" he said as he approached us.

"You've imprinted haven't you?'

"Yes"

Sam handed me over to the man and he held me in a loving embrace close to his chest. Which was good because I screamed in pain again and my eyes turned misty and fell into a dream.

_Max's dream_

_I was in a park. Gazzy was making bombs with Iggy and other boys. There were paint bombs. All of them were covered in an array of colours ranging from fluoro yellow to a vomit looking green as they hurled them at each other. I laughed. The boy's stopped and stared at me "Max?" they questioned. I wanted to reach out and hold them but the scene changed and they were no longer there._

_I was in Nudge's bedroom. She was having a sleep over with her friends. They were gossiping, painting their nails, doing their hair laughing smiling. They even let Angel come and join in. "Nudge! Angel!" I called hoping they would hear. They did but once again I was gone before I had the chance to hug them._

_Now I was in Fang's bedroom. He had posters on his wall, a guitar in the corner. Fang was smiling. Not a smirking but he was smiling a full blown grin. He had the picture of a girl clutched in his hand and he was staring at the jewellery box. Only now I noticed that his room was full of pictures of him with his brunette girlfriend._

_Now I understood. They didn't need me any more. Max didn't exist anymore. She was just a girl that they once knew and loved. They were better off without her. _

"_Fang" I whispered tears streaming down my face, "Did you forget me?"_

_End of Max's dream_

The dream faded and so did the psychical pain but the emotional pain wouldn't let up. I sobbed brokenly in the man's chest soaking his skin.

**Fang POV (we finally get to hear from him)**

I kissed my girlfriend goodbye. It was going good. We'd been friends for a long time now but about a week ago we started going out. Her name was Anna and she was 17 the same age I am. I had bought her a necklace. I knew she would love it but it just didn't feel right. Giving this to my girlfriend when we had been dating for only a week. Just wrong it felt.

I trudged upstairs and collapsed on my bed a full blown grin spreading over my face. I took out the crumpled photo. It was Max flying into the sun the sun glinting off her wings. I couldn't do it to Max. I couldn't give a necklace to my girlfriend even though I loved her. I loved Max more. And I drove her away.

"Fang" I looked up. Max was standing in my room tears streaming down her face, "Did you forget me?"

She faded. "Max!"

I buried my face in my hands, sobbing my heart out. What had I done?

Iggy and Gazzy came bursting in at that moment. Gazzy, I wasn't surprised at seeing him in my room. But Iggy that was a surprise. It turned out that he had also loved Max. And I drove her away. I would never live that down.

"We just saw Max!"

That made me look up from my hands.

"What?"

"It's true! We saw her in the park. She had this huge smile on her face and she laughed when she saw us having a paint bomb fight! But then she faded"

"Yeah that's what happened to me. She was in my bedroom, crying her heart out saying 'Fang did you forget me?' Then she faded just like what happened to you. I didn't even get to say that I still loved her"

Angel and Nudge raced up the stairs making my small room even more crowded.

"We saw Max!"

"Yeah so did we"

"Me too"

We all sat in silence contemplating what to do next.

"I'm gonna go find Max"

I looked up.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**You asked and you received!! Here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or Twilight **

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Fang POV**

Angel was standing there with a resolute expression on her face.

"I'm going to go find Max"

"Angel we've talked about this before" Iggy said sounding tired.

"I'm going to go find Max" Angel repeated.

"No you will not!"

"You didn't feel the heartbreak she was feeling! You didn't know the pain she was in!"

Tears were streaming down Angel's face now and Iggy's was bright red.

"I knew when she was in pain, what she was feeling! I had to put up with the knowledge that she would go to Fang instead of me! I loved her! I LOVED her!"

"No you didn't. You never did" Angel whispered.

She ran out the door, tears pouring down her face just like – that night. Iggy cried on Nudge's shoulder as the slam of the door echoed around the room and in our hearts. And I, I was sitting on my bed staring in shock as an evil grin spread across Nudge's face.

We needed Max that much was clear. Yet we could never have her.

**Max POV**

I dipped my toes in the water relishing in the soothing feeling it had. My mind was playing the same track over and over again.

_Hello Max_

Great it's you again. What was with the brain attack?

_You just got a new power Max. You can project images of yourself._

Great and this is going to help me how?

Silence as per usual

I had run away from the Cullen's and Sam and the other people knowing that I'd cried in front of them and fear overtaking me. Yet I so clearly felt a longing to be in that man's arms again.

The crunch of sand announced the arrival of another person and I knew it was him, Jacob.

"You okay? It looked pretty painful"

"Yeah"

He sat down and gave me a one armed hug. I leant into the hug listening to the comforting beat of his heart.

"Why do I feel this way? I've only just met you and I'm thinking about kissing you!"

He looked surprised, "I thought I was the only one"

He leant down kissed me.

It was everything. The thrill of flying, the joy of escaping, the rush of fighting and most of all the knowledge of being loved. It was nothing compared to Fang. I threaded my hands through his hair and his broad hand crushed me against his chest. My wings were aching to be let out. My wings…Oh shit. He could feel my wings!

I broke away.

"Max, what's wrong?"

I didn't ask how he knew my name. I didn't notice that we hadn't been introduced. It just felt so right hearing his voice saying my name.

He hadn't said anything about my wings so I didn't say anything. I wanted this moment to last, to be as long as possible. He would definitely break it off with me when he found out about my wings.

"You didn't answer my question"

He sighed and stood up. He didn't want to tell me this but he needed to. It was funny how I understood him so well. Even better than Fang.

"It's kind of freaky" he warned.

"Trust me. If anybody's freaky it's me"

"I'm a werewolf Max"

I took this as calmly as I had the Cullen's. What?! My life is freaky and crazy enough. A couple of vampires and werewolves won't hurt.

His eyes were cast downward and he was fidgeting. He was so worried about my reaction.

"Hey"

I put my hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Does it look like I care?" I said giving him the softest kiss ever.

**Edward POV**

We all watched as Max bolted out of the forest, her eyes gold and Jacob chased after her.

Then Sam turned to us anger visible in his thoughts and his face.

"What the hell happened?" He growled becoming a little bit more wolf-like by the second.

"We don't know" Alice admitted

He turned to me. "Mind reader what did you pick up?"

"She had a voice in her head just before the pain. Then it was kind of like Alice's visions. Her mind let go and she saw people and they saw her too"

That was about the best summary I could do.

"Voice?" One of the werewolves asked me.

"Yeah it said something about she was fulfilling her destiny and she was about to get a new power. She didn't seem to like it very much"

There was an awkward silence and I took the opportunity to listen to their minds.

_I wonder whether Max is okay and what is she?_

_I wish someone would explain what the hell is going on?!_

_How dare she!!! How dare she steal Jacob away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I looked up at that one. That was the only female werewolf in the pack. She left my gaze and turned to look at me. She glared at me but then realised what I had heard. She went as white as a sheet and ran away. But her hatred towards Max never faded.

A russet brown coloured wolf leapt into the clearing. Jacob. We immediately scanned the skies for Max and got several weird looks for our effort.

_Why the hell are they are they scanning the skies for Max?_

I rolled my eyes.

"Just wait Puppy" Emmett laughed.

The werewolf in question growled.

Jacob walked out of the forest.

"Hey Jake, where's Max?" All could hear the unspoken words; _I'll kill you if anything happens to her._

"She's fine. She just wanted to show us something"

"You told her about us?!" the newest one asked incredulously.

"She deserves to know! She's his imprint!"

Max flew over the treetops but nobody apart from Jacob and us noticed. The rest were all too busy fighting. It was getting violent now and blood was being spilt. But its scent was gross to us, off limits.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the werewolves turned to look at us but we merely pointed upward to where Max was hovering in the air, hands on hips.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Guess who that was. The newbie.

It was right about then that Max's eyes rolled back and she fainted yet again.

**Jacob POV**

I raced forward to catch Max in my arms. I would only feel safe if she was in my arms.

"Sorry" she muttered as she snuggled in closer.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Didn't think…this tired…taken toll…brain attack…using powers"

"Just sleep Max. I love you"

I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Luv ya too Jake"

I waited a moment to make sure that she was truly asleep and not just faking before turning to the Cullen's my eyes burning with anger and hate.

"Now, what happened in the forest?"

**what's the time Mr Wolf?**

**REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!**

**that was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo corny I can't believe I just wrote that!  
**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is really just a filler chapter. A real one will come soon!**

**Ella POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I was covered in sweat and my stomach really, really hurt.

I got up and ran to the bathroom yelling my mom's name before puking my guts up.

"Ella?!" My mom sounded really worried as she came in.

"I don't think I can go to school today"

For some odd reason my mum started laughing.

I was tucked up in bed with a cup of hot chocolate when Max came in.

"Hey, Ella get better okay? Your birthday is coming up soon, gotta pick what you want to do"

She came over and gave me a giant hug.

"Max! You're gonna get sick!"

"I am awesome! I don't get sick!" she showed off her muscles just like guys did. That sent me into fits of laughter.

"Bye! Say hi to Jake and everybody else for me"

"Bye! Get better!"

Sigh. Max is so lucky. She has Jacob and she had Fang before he broke her heart and kicked her out. But who do I have? No one! That's right. Well there is this guy I like. He's part of Sam and Jake's gang. His name is also Sam. But he never seems to be interested in me. He's always staring at -.

The telephone interrupts my writing. I put down my journal and get the phone yelling out "I'll get it!"

"Hello?"

"Ella? It's me, Fang"

"Hi, Fang!" I try to make it sound like I'm excited to hear from him.

"Is Max there?"

What the hell did he want with Max? I wasn't letting him get any where near my sister again.

The door chime tingled as Bella and Edward walked through the door. _Who is it?_ they mouth.

_Fang_

Edward's expression turned murderous and Bella mutters something that sounded like, "Thou crusty batch of nature" _**(AN: 'Kay I know its kind of weird having a Shakespearean insult in there randomly but that insult stares at me every time I open my fridge so I just had to put it in. Kay back to the story)**_.

"Pass me the phone Ella" Edward whispered.

"No! He'll know!"

Edward grabbed the phone using his vampire speed.

"No fair!"

"Hello, this Edward, Ella's sister's boyfriend. What is the problem?"

There was silence.

"Well if you truly did what you say you did to Bella's sister then you are not welcome here"

More silence. I was seriously starting to get annoyed.

"No Maximum has not been here"

I let out a breath that I hadn't even noticed I was holding. He didn't know. He wasn't coming. He couldn't hurt her again.

"Goodbye"

He hung up but held the phone in a murderous gaze for a while.

"Thanks"

"No problem. I hear her crying every night and I swore that I would never let that boy hurt her again"

"Yeah. Don't worry Ella. He's never setting a foot in this house if I have any say about it"

We were silent a while.

"Hey didn't you mention that Fang had a blog?" Bella asked.

I felt like slapping my self. Fang's blog! How could I have forgotten?!

Soon we were all huddled around my small laptop trying to read what Fang had written.

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

Today's date: No idea!

You are visitor number: 105, 057, 928

**Sorry People!!!!**

Sorry People for the um…(how best to describe it?) onslaught of mutant guts that rained on Arizona today. Yeah we have to claim responsibility on that one. Well actually Iggy and Gazzy claim responsibility. I had nothing to do with it apart from shouting at them to use whatever methods they could to get rid of these things. That was a mistake.

So Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Total and I are all just relaxing minding our own business in Arizona enjoying ice-cream. All of a sudden Erasers and Flyboys descend and there are hundreds of them. Literally. So we snap out our wings causing a whole crowd of people to gasp in shock or terror I never know.

We engage into full on fighting and I realise that there is no way we can win this. "U and A" I shout to the guys, but the stupid things follow us. Idiot things!

"Gazzy, Iggy get rid off them!" That was my mistake.

"Anyway we can?" Iggy asked with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

"Anyway!!" I shout as I executed a roundhouse kick to a Flyboys chest and punched an Eraser in the face.

"Sweet!!!!! Gazzy, get Big Ben!!"

20 seconds later we were flying as fast as we could trying to get away from the hovering bomb.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One….."

"ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blast and flying bits of eraser knocked us back.

"Easily 20 on a 1-10 scale"

"Nah it wasn't dramatic enough for that"

"EWWWWWW!!!!!!"

We all turned to Nudge, who had and Eraser nose and ear stuck in her hair, and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

Of course that just made us laugh harder. After we'd busted ribs laughing, it was time to go.

So now we are hiding in a forest. How unusual for us.

**- Fang writing to save your life somewhere in America**

Wow.

**You know what I am going to say, don't you?**

**It begins with an R**

**and ends with E-V-I-EW**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You all better love me!!! The flashback in the middle is a chapter I wrote and completely forgot about (oops :P) It explains everything that happens in the clearing.**

**Fang POV**

The knocking on the front door interrupted my study. (Stupid calculus test tomorrow).

Sighing I walked down stairs and opened the door. A woman and a man dressed in police uniform stood outside.

"Yes?" I said leaning against the door frame, deciding to annoy this woman.

"Hello. We are from the Police Department of Washington DC. We would like to ask some questions"

"Kay"

"Um may we come in?"

"Nope"

"Are you Jeff Ride or Zephyr Chaser?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Well, there has been bomb set off in your school by those two and we need them to come in for questioning about the bomb recently set off in the mall"

"They couldn't have done that. My brother and cousin have absolutely no idea how to make bombs. You must have the wrong person. Bye"

I shut the door once I had finished my explanation. I ran up the stairs, grabbing what would fit into my backpack and shouted, "We gotta leave! PRONTO!" to the guys.

I sprinted onto the balcony and launched myself into the air. Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge and Total soon followed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS SET OFF A BOMB IN THE MALL?!"

"So that we'd have to move! You never noticed that the rest of us never unpacked our backpacks! You never noticed the girls crying in the middle of the night because they would have to face school the rest day! You never noticed Gazzy failing his tests and never doing his homework! You never cared about the fact that I needed help around the school. All you cared about is your stupid girlfriend! You've already forgotten Max!"

"I'm going to go find Max with everybody else"

I was stunned. Had all those things really happen and how did I not notice them?

"All right guys. Let's go find Max"

**Jacob POV**

"I'll get it!" Max yelled as she raced across the sand chasing after our wayward volleyball. She looked so beautiful and sexy in her bikini and denim shorts, her brand new belly button ring glinting in the sunlight.

All the guys watched her as she ran her hair flying in the wind. I could hear a growl rising in my throat.

"He used to look like that you know"

I didn't have to guess who Ella was talking about.

"They both never noticed but his face looked like he was about to murder someone every time a guy looked at her like that"

"I'm not like him"

Ella looked up at me. "No, you're not like him at all"

"Jake!"

Sam was walking down the hill with kid I had never seen before following him.

"Who's that?" I said nodding my head at the kid.

"Sam. He's just like us"

A ball came flying out of nowhere and slammed into the side of Little Sam's head.

"Bells!" Max laughed, "Are you okay?" she asked Sam as she came running over. She held out a hand and pulled him up.

"MAX!" Sam exclaimed giving her a massive hug and a kiss.

"Um…Sam? This is kind awkward…Can you stop hugging me now?"

"Yeah. Can you get your hands of my girlfriend?" I growled. I was not going to like this dude.

"Nope" he said leaning in for another kiss.

Before I could do anything Max had brought her knee up and smashed it into Sam's balls. I could hear groans as some of the guys winced in the imagined pain.

"Sam, didn't you get it when I practically knocked you out trying to get out of school? You're cute and l liked you but we are over and we were never anything to begin with. So bye"

I wrapped my arms around Max's waist, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled into my chest. I could tell a goofy grin was spreading across my face but I didn't care. I loved Max and she loved me and that was all that really mattered.

**Max POV**

I watched as the boys ran across the sand, chasing the ball. Werewolves. It wasn't hard to believe in them, same with the vampires, I had seen to many weird things in my life already. I felt myself drifting off to that day I met the Cullens…

**Flashback Time!!!**

**Alice POV**

I watched with fascination as her eyes changed again from the chocolate brown to a fiery red.

Uh oh. This was not good.

"EDWARD! Grab Jasper!" I yelled restraining Max as they lunged at each other.

"Why the hell did you attack me?"

"Calm down" I said holding her arms tightly.

She turned her head around. I watched once again with fascination as her eyes changed from the fiery to bright purple. The temperature suddenly dropped to the temperature it should be.

"Let me go. I promise I won't attack him unless he attacks me" she said. I felt my head nodding even though I had no control over my body. I stopped restraining her and she jumped up into the tree.

"Kay. Talk. What the hell are you guys?"

"As if we're going to tell you!" Rosalie snorted.

"Fine then I won't tell you guys what I am"

"Vampires"

"Alice!"

"We had to tell her anyway! Jasper's already attacked her! Plus I want to know what she is!"

"Kay you're vampires"

We all stared at her incredulously. She didn't find it weird that we were vampires?!

"What? It explains why that one over there bit me"

Jasper bristled at Max's comment.

"That ones name is Jasper"

"Sorry Jas" she smiled making him bristle even more. I think I'm going to like Max.

"So who's who?"

"I'm Alice Cullen. I can see the future. Married to Jasper"

"I'm Jasper Hale. I can control emotions. Married to Alice"

"Emmett Cullen. Don't have any super powers apart from being really strong. Married to Rose"

"Rosalie Hale. No super powers like Emmett but I'm a brilliant mechanic. Married to Emmett"

"Edward Cullen. Mind reader. Bella's my girlfriend"

"Right well we told you our secret. So what's yours?"

She hesitated even though we had told her our secret.

"I'm Maximum Ride, 17 years old although it feels like a heck of a lot longer. My eye colour changes depending on which power I use. I have super speed, which you saw then. I can control fire as well as spirit. That's how I got you to put me down. Oh yeah and I have an annoying hallmark card reading Voice in my head that bugs the hell outta me and gives me money"

We all stared at her on shock. How the hell did she have so many powers? Emmett roared with laughter at the last part and everybody else gave a little chuckle.

"Why didn't you use your powers to fight me?" Jasper asked

"Well I only got my powers very recently and they only work when I am really pissed"

"So what are you?" I asked so curious

"Do I have to?"

We all nodded. We told her ours. Seriously what was worse then being a vampire?

Suddenly she shot off into the sky. She came swooping back down her 13 foot long tawny brown wings spread.

Wait. WINGS?

She landed lightly beside us.

"Yes I have wings. How I got them? Entirely different story"

She proceeded to tell us about the whole thing.

**Max POV**

They were shocked. I could tell by the way their jaws dropped to the floor. So what now? That was when the Voice decided to pop up.

_Hello Maximum._

Long time, no hear. Wish it was longer.

_I'm just here to say that you're fulfilling your destiny_

Great………………..

_Don't leave this town okay_

Sure whatever

_Oh and you're about to get a new power_

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was when the brain attack started.

I fell to my screaming in pain. I thought it would stop, fade but no it just increased. It increased every second, the pain getting more and more until I put those extra big bird kid lungs to use.

**End Flashback**

"Max!"

I snapped out of my memories to see Jacob looking at me worriedly.

"You okay?" he asked hugging me to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Who won?" I asked.

"Why? What's the prize?" the youngest Graham said defensively.

A smile played upon my lips.

"A kiss from me" I said deciding to be evil.

"I DID!" Graham yelled. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes getting ready for my kiss when I leant to the side and kissed him on the cheek.

Everybody burst out laughing at his confused and still waiting face.

"No fair! You were supposed to kiss me on my cheek"

"She never said where" Embry pointed out.

Jacob's arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Don't ever do that again"

"Why? Were you jealous?" I said with an innocent expression. I knew the answer already but I just wanted to have fun teasing him.

"No" he muttered, blushing.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that?"

"No"

"Can you repe-" I cut was cut off by a sudden and very passionate kiss from Jacob which soon turned into a make-out session.

"Can a guy not be jealous if his girlfriend said she was going to kiss someone else?" he whispered into my ear.

"Of course he can. She just likes teasing him"

We just stayed like that holding each other until we were interrupted by a call of "Hey lovebirds we gotta go!"

As I left I glanced over the words and I swear I saw shapes in the sky.

5 human shapes.

**Now REVIEW!!!**

**I wrote 7 pages! I write the story and you guys review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own MR or Twilight! All I own is the plot of BH, BW!**

**Fang POV**

We landed in an isolated part of the forest, walking the rest of the way to the nearest Burger King.

The bell chimed as we walked in the door.

"Fang! Can I have a burger - actually make that 3 – and 5 fries and 4 cokes plus 2 ice cream sundaes?"

She didn't talk as much now that we are going to go find Max. Looking forward to it I suppose.

"Hi!" Nudge said brightly to the checkout girl, "I would like…."

About 5 minutes later we had finished ordering and the girl had her mouth hanging open for that entire amount of time. New record.

"Tyler – give that back!" a familiar female voice yelled.

"Nope. Not unless you agree to go on a date with me!" the boy shouted back.

"It's Max's you know. She'll come and whip your butt"

"Shit" the boy swore and handed the girl back her bag.

They had our attention now. How many girls were named Max?

Iggy coughed really delicately and the boy and girl suddenly became aware they had an audience.

I didn't recognize the boy but the girl. Shit, the girl was Ella!

"Ella!" Angel yelled and vaulted out of her seat. She tackled Ella and they fell to the ground.

But Ella didn't embrace Angel or anybody. She got up shooting daggers at everybody especially me and walked out the door without a word.

Angel burst into tears and Iggy gathered her in his arms. I watched Ella walk away. What was with that reaction?

**Ella POV**

I walked away flipping open my phone and immediately dialed Bella's number.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hey. What's up?"

"I just bumped into the flock. All of the flock"

"Oh poop. What are they doing here?!"

"I have no clue" I honestly didn't. I rubbed my temple; I could feel a headache coming on.

"Well there is no way the Cullens, the pack and us are letting them any where near her. I can promise that"

"What should I do? Should I tell Max or just wait to see if they bump into each other? She still cries every night"

"Wait, I think"

"I'll see you at home"

I closed my phone and rubbed my forehead. What the hell was going to happen at school tomorrow?

**Max POV**

I woke up sweating and panting that day. I don't know why, I just did.

I threw on a sports bra and running shorts (one of the many very girly things Ella had bought for me since I got here) and pulled my wings so that they folded into my back and lay flat against my spine. Nobody suspected that I had wings, the only indication was two faint scars running straight down my back on either side of my spine.

"I going for a run down at the beach" I yelled.

"Hey Max! Can I borrow your gold purse?"

"Sure whatever" I yelled. I've never actually used the thing.

I hit the main road running fast and still not out of breath. I knew that by the time I reached First Beach, I would be just out of breath. Of course Jake would be waiting there and he wouldn't help at all.

"Hey, baby! You good for tonight?"

3 people from my school started driving next to me.

"What's your name?"

I ignored them and turned my ipod up louder.

"How old are you?"

Still I ignored them. Surely they would go away now.

"You've got a bellybutton piercing? Cool it goes with your cute ass"

I stopped and giving them my Glare-Of-Death.

They looked seriously scared.

"Hi my name is Hit-On-Me-One-More-Time-And-I-Will-Kill-You"

"This bitch is crazy! Drive!"

"Bye-bye boys" I waved with a pleasant smile on my face.

One of them turned around and shot me the rude finger.

Charming. (Please tell me you caught the sarcasm). I continued running faster than I normally would because I knew that Jake would be worried.

It turned out I was right. Jake was pacing up and down the beach when I arrived.

"Max!" he exclaimed giving me a bone crushing hug and a passionate kiss on the lips.

"It's not my birthday till next week you know" I joked.

"I was worried" he whispered into my hair, "You were late. What happened?"

"Some assholes tried to hit on me. It's all fine now" I added when his look of concern didn't go away.

I sighed when his 'tell' expression didn't change. So I told him everything. He was laughing his head off.

"Well I'm glad I wasn't there" he said sometime later as we lay on the beach.

"Wasn't where?"

"When the asses from school hit on you"

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I would have handed their butts on a silver platter in front of everyone"

"I'm glad you didn't"

It was his time to ask the questions now.

"Why?"

"It's the first time in a long time where I have lived a remotely normal life. Everything is going good. I'm enjoying life for once and I don't have to fear anything at all"

"You got me Maxie"

Normally I hated people calling me that but Jake is the only person who can get away with it. It just feels so normal hearing him call me that.

"I know Jake and I'm so glad"

**Fang POV**

I flew above the clouds peering down at the forest below. Forks was the name of this small town in the state of Washington. We had only intended for this to be a stopover but then we had met Ella and all of us remembered that Dr Martinez's address was in Forks.

I was flying trying to find a good landing spot. There. I entered a dive and landed gracefully barely making a sound. I was supposed to go and find Dr M's house to see whether Max lived there.

I walked down the street looking completely normal with my wings tucked in passing the very few people who were up this early on a weekend. A girl ran past me wearing running gear. She looked so much like Max that I stopped and turned around. But that girl had no wings and no tell tale bump on her back.

I sighed. I missed her so damn much.

I turned into the house and I turned myself invisible. Good thing too, everybody apart from Ella's step sister was awake. I slipped up the stairs. 3 rooms. One was Ella's and another one was her step sister's. I opened the door to the last one. It had white walls but the covers of the bed and the curtains were a deep purple. There was a desk with a laptop on it surrounded by papers in the corner. Photos were on the book case. There was a photo of Ella, their stepsister and Max all getting their bellybuttons pierced. One of her Mum and her stepdad. One of her and all her friends all playing baseball. Another one of her friends playing volleyball at the beach. One of her and a guy. My breath stopped as I reached the last photo in the room. It was of the flock. It was Christmas. That was the first Christmas that we ever had and the kids were smiling so widely. There was even a smile on my face.

"FANG?!"

Dr M was standing there with the door open holding a basket full of washing, shock was evident on her face.

"Hi Dr M" I said not knowing what else to say.

Her shock turned into anger after I said these words and she screamed "OUT!"

That brought Ella, her husband and his daughter running into the room. Charlie was just as surprised as Dr M was but Ella and his daughter were both just glaring daggers at me.

"Hi Ella"

Ella stepped forward and stuck out her hand as if she wanted me to shake it. But before I had moved my hand, she slapped me. Ow. Getting slapped by a girl hurts. Then her step sister joined in the fun. So now I have two red marks on each cheek.

"OUT!" every single one of them yelled pointing to the door.

"AND NEVER COME BACK!" Dr M said as she slammed the door. Great. The parents of my ex-girlfriend and best friend hate me. Fantastic.

**Max POV**

My family were all in a state of rage when I got home.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" they all yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to go do my homework in the clearing like I normally do"

I grabbed my laptop and all my books including my homework and the super heavy textbooks that I have to read for class.

I lay down on my belly and felt myself drift off to sleep.

**Fang POV**

After the disastrous scene with Max's family I flew around randomly for a bit. There was a school, a beach which was awesome, a supermarket and a hospital but that was about it. The girls would have to go to the nearest major town to shop. It might actually cure them of their need to shop all the time.

I was flying over the forest again when something shiny caught my eye. It was a laptop lying in the middle of the clearing. I landed and inspected it carefully. It was the newest and best computer to ever have been made. I was about to fly off with it when the sound of someone moving interrupted me.

Max was lying on the grass soaking up the sun like a cat. She looked beautiful with her blonde hair spread out all over the grass. I looked at her and realised that she must have been the girl I saw before. But that girl had no wings! Did Max cut off her wings like Nudge was going to do at the night school?

She rolled over and I caught sight of a tawny-brown feather. She hadn't. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was still Max. She was still the person I loved and had betrayed.

"I love you Max" I said leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "Always have, always will"

"Max!" Ella's voice called out from the trees. Immediately I ran away using my power. I didn't want another encounter with Ella after the previous two times.

"What Ella?" Max said opening her gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"Mum wants you home. It's a school day tomorrow"

"Kay" Max said gathering up her books and leaving the clearing.

That solved it. We were definitely going to school here in Forks.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**what didya think?**

**tell all or I will kidnap Jacob and there will be no more Jax!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

'**kay I don't own Max or Twilight cause I ain't a man and if I owned Twilight there would be a heaps more climatic ending**

**Fang POV**

We dropped Angel off at the local Junior school and Gazzy off at the local Middle school then drove to our new school.

It was raining yet again when we stepped into the main office

"Jeff Ride and Nick Chaser and Tiffany Chaser, correct?" the secretary said pointing to each of us.

"Yes"

"Here are your timetables, your locks and your locker numbers" she said handing every thing to each of us.

Iggy immediately handed his timetable to me. As I read it I saw the secretary looking at us in confusion.

"He's blind" Nudge clarified.

"Hey Jeff, you have Biology with me" I said as I shoved everything in my lockers and tried to navigate my way through the crowd.

He didn't reply and moved effortlessly through the crowd.

"Hey New Kid!" a voice shouted out. I turned and saw a very pretty brunette standing with her boyfriend presumably. There was something about the boy that unnerved me probably the way he was too perfect and had golden eyes.

"Edward we shouldn't do this!"

"Bella, it'll be okay. Don't worry"

He turned to me no emotion in his eyes. "You're Nick, right?"

"Yeah"

During our conversation others had joined them including 2 girls and 2 boys just as perfect as Edward and unnerving.

Then one leaned forward and whispered, so low that only I could hear it, "You hurt her again and we will kill you"

Then the bell rang and they sauntered away and all the kids who had gathered hoping for a fight rushed to classes. I shook my head and grabbed my stuff heading to the biology classroom.

**Max POV**

I was sitting laughing in my seat, twirling my pen and chatting about how good the weekend was when that familiar feeling came over me. The back of my neck prickled and I slowly turned around to stare into Iggy's sightless ones. Thankfully, Fang was turned away.

What the hell were they doing here? Had they not tortured me enough, by casting me out of the flock that now they had to come back to rub it in my face? I felt warm arms followed by cold ones. Bella and Edward.

"We won't let them hurt you again" they whispered in my ear.

I calmed down and Mr. Banner started the lesson.

"Now we have two new students today. Jeff Ride and Nick Chaser"

He looked up and scanned the room looking for seats. I groaned there was one next to me.

"You can sit next to Max, Nick. She's the one sulking in the corner"

"Mr. Banner! I wasn't sulking!" I said and whirled around to face Mr. Banner.

"Made you look Max" he said laughing.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny Uncle" Yeah Mr. Banner is my Uncle, well not really. He's Ella's Dad's brother not mine but he's my Uncle anyway

"Max" he threatened.

"Fine, Mr. Banner"

As Fang made his way over to me, I avoided his gaze.

"Hi" he said as he sat down.

Awkward silence and tension filled the room.

Why can't this lesson be over already?

**Fang POV**

Max swept out of the classroom quickly followed by Bella and Edward. I sat stunned she hadn't talked to me nor looked at me all lesson. Surely what we did, didn't affect her that bad did it?

"Hey I'm Erik" the boy came up to me and held out his hand.

"What'd you do to Max? I've never seen the Cullen's that protective of her"

"That's not normal?"

"Nope" Erik said, "In fact normally she talks to most people and will help them through if they are having difficulties. She's really nice but super tough"

We walked out of the classroom and I navigated my way to my lockers. My super bird kid hearing picked up something that nobody else would've noticed. Crying.

I followed the sound out of the school to see a familiar girl run into the woods. I broke into a run, sprinting after her.

She was lying in the middle of the clearing curled up into a ball, sobbing her heart out. So unlike my Max. I moved to comfort her when a wolf stepped out of the clearing. It was huge and russet-brown coloured.

She threw her arms around him and he nuzzled her hair, comforting her in a way I never could. As she wept into his fur, his sharp eyes scanned the edges of the clearing and the forest beyond. Suddenly his eyes focused on me and he growled.

"What is it?" Max asked looking where the wolf was looking, "Fang, come out"

I stepped out of the shadows and confronted Max and her wolf.

The wolf slipped away back into the shadows of the forest.

"Leave Fang"

There was an awkward silence as we both were lost in our thoughts

"Max, I'm sorry-" I began only to cut off by Max.

"LEAVE!" she shouted her hands catching on fire.

"Max–"

"LEAVE!" She threw the fire at me. I dodged the blows.

She kept hurtling blows of fire at me and I dodged each trying to explain.

Finally she ran at me, screaming. I hugged her to my chest and she beat it with her fists. She sobbed brokenly into my chest.

"Why, Fang? Why?"

"I-" I started to explain but once again I was cut off. Seriously, why can't people let me finish sentences today?

"Let go of her" a voice growled.

I looked up and let go of Max. The girls and boys with the golden eyes from school were there and so were Bella and Ella. But there were also Indian boys wearing only cutoffs and nothing else.

All of them were looking at me with pure unadulterated hated. One of them ran forward and slammed me into the tree holding my throat.

"Why the hell did you make Max go through that? Why?"

"Jake. He told me the reasons" Max had calmed down and her hands were no longer flaming. Her voice sounded tired and it was then I realised that she was exhausted. Bella and Ella gripped her elbows keeping her upright.

Jake turned to look at her. "He loves you Max. He wouldn't kick you out over a silly thing like that"

He turned to me and shook me again. "Why?"

I croaked out, "Put me down and I'll tell you"

He looked to Max and she nodded. He dropped me and pulled Max to him drying her tears. He kissed her head and rubbed her back in soothing circles. WHAT? Is she dating him?

We all sat down. The golden eyes hung back but all of the Indian boys surrounded Max and us.

Nudge's voice was repeating over and over in my head, _Let's not tell her the real reason_

Well sorry Nudge they're about to find out.

**So what did you think?**

**Plz tell me your thoughts so I can make it better**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY!! We cracked the 60 mark! I love all of you guys who reviewed!!**

**Fang POV**

Nudge stumbled from the forest. She had been captured a couple of days earlier and wasn't in the best condition. She had broken a couple of ribs and had a small knife wound in her arm.

"Nudge! Are you okay?" Iggy called as she walked slowly into the clearing they were staying in. Max was off getting food and I missed her. I missed knowing she was safe.

"I'm okay Iggy. A couple of broken ribs and a superficial knife wound"

I crouched next to her as Iggy lightly moved his finger over her body examining it for any broken bones and seeing how bad it was.

"What happened?"

"Well I was picking strawberries when the Erasers landed. There was 50 of them. They all grabbed me, threw me into a truck and knocked me out. Next time I woke up I was at the school"

I put my hand on her knee, "You don't have to, if its too painful"

"I managed to escape. I stole the key off one guy's belt and then knocked out my guards. I ran through the building and threw myself out a window. I then flew all the way here"

Iggy had finished his examination and was now binding her ribs.

"One more thing Fang. A white coat came to me. He was on our side. He was the one that distracted the guard while I stole his keys. He gave me a key piece of information"

"What?" All of us lean forward.

"They know where the flock is at all times. They don't want to kill anyone apart from Max. So Max has to separate from the flock so that they can't find her"

"NO!" I yelled, "She is our leader. She will not leave"

"She going to die otherwise!"

"I'll protect her. She not going to die while I'm around!"

"Fang…maybe this is best. You can't always protect her" Angel said.

"We know you don't want to, none of us do" Nudge said.

"Iggy what do you think?" I turned to Iggy.

"No" he said venomously

"Everybody else?"

They all nodded even though tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"I come bearing food!"

Max yelled as she entered the clearing chucking the food at as.

I stood up and told her what we had decided.

It broke my heart.

**Fang POV (present day)**

Bella had buried her head into Edward's chest and Ella was crying as well. But Max, Max was wide eyed with only a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, Fang!"

We all turned to look at who the voice was coming from.

Nudge followed by Iggy, and the person I hated most in the world Lissa. My ex. I mean sure she's hot but she was such a bitch and she was mean to my family especially Max.

"Hi Fangy-poos!" Lissa yelled throwing her arms around me.

"The witch is here, so where's the house?" Max said scanning the skies mockingly.

"I didn't invite you into the conversation" Lissa snapped.

"Didn't know I needed an invite. Besides who would want to come to your party"

Max got up and helped Jake up.

"I could also withdraw my permission for you to date my cousin" Lissa said with a smug look on her face.

"Lissa, I don't need your permission to date Max" Jake said, "You already knew that even before you appeared in my life that I was going to marry Max when we grew up"

"WHAT?!"

I blew up. I couldn't control my actions. I launched my fist at Jake's face and grinned in satisfaction as his nose cracked. I waited for him to hit me but he merely pushed his nose back into place and it had all healed.

"That's all you got?" he grinned, "Gonna have to hit me harder than that"

So I did, but nothing worked. He just healed straight away.

Every time I hit him but he just healed straight away my rage got bigger and bigger until I had no recognition of what I was doing.

**Third person POV**

As Jacob and Fang fought each other they had no idea about the consequences their actions would bring. Max standing next to them decided she could no longer stand by and watched her boyfriend get beaten up. She stood in front of Jake and didn't flinch as Fang's fist came crashing into her skull.

**Jacob POV**

When Max fell I caught her. I cradled her in my arms wishing praying that she would open her eyes.

"Jake, give her here" Fang was holding out his arms ready to take her once he got over his shock.

"She needs to be examined. Iggy can do that" he nodded to the blind boy with strawberry blond hair.

"No thanks. I'm not letting her any where near any of you. Besides Dr. Cullen can do that"

"I'll take her" Edward stepped forward yet I was reluctant to let him have Max, "Jacob I'm the fastest. You can't carry her not when you are changed"

"Okay" I handed Max over and as the vampires took off Emmett carrying Bella and Rosalie carrying Ella. All of us werewolves went to go get changed.

"You were the wolf from before" he whispered shocked as he saw my wolf form.

"What if you hurt her?!" he must've realised the irony of what he said because he muttered "stupid question" under his breath.

He spread his wings along with the other kids and jumped into the air. They followed us all the way to the Cullen's.

**Ella POV**

I was scared to death. Max was knocked out by Fang's hand and not breathing correctly.

Edward's Dad was in there working on her right now and there had been no word other wise. I was sitting on the Cullen's white couch clinging to Bella as we both sobbed praying that our sister, Max would make it.

Fang came in through the window.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed getting up from the couch and running at him.

"And I would let you" he answered in a quite whisper.

Jake came in just then from changing in the forest.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed joining in with me.

Suddenly a wave of calmness washed over me.

"Bastard. Don't control what I'm feeling" Jacob said to Jasper.

"Carlisle needs the quiet so he can work on Max"

Everybody was silent as there realised that what they were doing was not helping Max.

"Everybody Carlisle wants to tell us something"

Carlisle walked into the room.

"It's bad news. Her skull is broken. She almost definitely going to die. At best she will live in a comatose state"

**OOOOOOOOH what's going to happen?**

**You'll have to wait**

**PS Reviews make me happy! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya all! Here is the next chappie! Enjoy!**

**I love you all! We cracked 70!**

**Jacob POV**

I was sitting next to Max, holding her lax hand. It had been a week since the accident. Nobody talked to Fang apart from Nudge but Bella told me that Jasper and Edward had both picked up on the fact that she hated Max. Nobody could figure out why though.

"It's just not the same without you Max" I said rubbing the back of her hand.

"It's true. School always had been a drag but it was made bearable by the fact that you were waiting for me at the end of the day down by the beach. Those afternoon volleyball games were so much fun. We always beat the other team's asses. You laughed so much; it was good to see you smile after what happened. I wish I could see your smile again, hear your voice saying my name and laughing your head off as you dived for that ball. We don't go out anymore, me and the guys. Mainly I stay here with you"

Tears started pouring down my cheeks as I clutched Max's hand. "I'm so sorry Max. If I hadn't said that we were going to get married then you wouldn't be here. I was so angry at Lissa though. You were right. She is the most annoying character in the history of the world. Her Mom's not much better. I can see why Mom cut off all ties to her sister and Lissa. If I had taunted Fang either than you would feel the need to protect me"

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!"

A kind, old nurse walked in then.

"Son. You need to step outside. Breath. What happened to your girlfriend is not your fault"

I followed her outside to a little courtyard. There were other nurses and doctors having a smoke, talking to patients or jus having a lunch break. We sat down at one of the tables and the nurse took out a baloney sandwich.

She noticed my look of disgust, "What don't you like baloney? Nevermind. Tell me about your girlfriend"

"Max, her name is Max and I'm Jacob"

"I'm Evona. Now tell"

"Well we were talking, our whole group, with her ex-boyfriend and friends. My cousin Lissa came along and Max and her really hated each, it was something in the past over Fang her ex-boyfriend. They started arguing and then Lissa said she could withdraw her permission for Max to date me and that made me really mad. So I pointed out that I was planning on marrying Max even before she showed up. Fang didn't take that very well, see he's still in love with Max. So he started a fight and throwing punches at me. I didn't retaliate but it was too much for Max to stand by and watch me get beaten up so she stood in front of me and took a punch to the head that was intended for me. We brought her to Dr. Cullen's because we are friends with his children and he said her skull was broken"

To my shame I nearly started bawling then and there. Evona patted my arm.

"Now you listen here boy. You are in no way responsible for the condition of Max"

I nodded not believing it.

"Right?"

"Right" I said although my voice cracked and I was so close to bawling that I was sure the minute I opened my mouth, the torrents of tears would start.

"Now go and do something. I may not know Max but I am pretty sure that she wouldn't want you to cut everybody out of your life"

And she all but chucked me out of the hospital.

**Sam POV **

It had been a week since Max was put in hospital. Jacob spent all his time there. He really loved her. They truly were imprints.

I was surprised when I saw Jacob walking down to the First Beach. The whole pack was.

"Jake! You're back!" Embry and Quil yelled.

"Nice to see you Jake" I said giving him a hug.

"I'm going to go to the school"

"Forks high? Why?"

"I want to talk to him. You coming?"

"Sure why not"

We jumped onto our motorcycles and raced down to the local high school.

The school kids were just entering school when we got there.

The kids started whispering as we walked in, "What's happening?" so many people asked.

Jake marched straight up to Fang. "Hey, don't worry about it" he said laying a hand on Fang's shoulder.

He shrugged Jake's hand of his shoulder. "Shut up" he said and turned away.

"Fang - "

"It's her birthday tomorrow. And she's in hospital. It's not all right! I put my best friend and the girl I am in love with in hospital!"

"Fang – "

"Shut up Jake!"

"Fang. I know what it's like. I killed my girlfriend. Max is still alive. Don't despair" This time it wasn't Jake who spoke but Jasper. We all knew how he killed her. He lost control when he first turned.

The bell rang and everybody rushed into the school leaving me and the pack alone.

"Let's go guys"

**Bella POV**

I was shocked by what happened this morning. Jake had forgiven Fang but Fang has still not forgiven himself.

Whispers filled the hall as I walked down the hall.

"It looked like there was going to be a fight"

"Which guy was hotter?"

"Is this about Max? She hasn't been at school for a while"

I nearly stopped at that one but I forced myself to keep on going. That would just give an indication that told them what the fight was really about.

I sat in Biology, looking sadly at Max's empty seat next to Fang.

"Max is missing again Mr. Banner. I think she's skipping"

Brigid's whiny nasally voice rang about the classroom as everybody stopped chatting.

"Yes she is missing again, Brigid. I don't need a student to tell me when my niece is missing" Mr. Banner's tone was icy and the whole class was stunned. He had never used that tone of voice before.

"Right class. Take out these workbooks and do the questions on pages 39 – 54"

Edward slipped in beside me. "Sorry, I'm late Mr. Banner. I was visiting and lost track of time"

He nodded. Fang, him and I all new who he was visiting. He was off visiting Max and talking to her like we all did.

"Who or what were you visiting?"

"None of your damn business" I snapped at her.

"Brigid that is enough" Mr. Banner said in that icy tone again.

Brigid grumbled but she got onto her work.

About halfway through the lesson Mr. Banner got a phone call.

"Mr. Banner speaking"

"Why? Why are they doing that? They have no right to!"

"Father! Bullshit! You left her to look after herself and 5 other kids when she was 10 years old! You also did all those horrible things to her!"

We could only hear one side of the conversation, but it was obvious as soon as he said those words that they were talking about Max.

"I don't care whether it was for the good of the world or whatever! You cannot do this! She's only been like this for a week!"

"I can't believe that Valencia would agree to this! I'm going to call her!"

"Fine, Jeb"

He hung up without saying goodbye. He called the secretary of the principal.

"It's an emergency Anne"

"Yes it is about her"

"Thank you" he said hanging up. He pulled on his coat and put on his hat.

"Fang, Bella and Edward you are all coming with me"

We all left our books behind and ran out after him.

"Is it about Max?" Fang asked the question I was dying to hear answered.

"Yes" he said his face grim.

"What's wrong Mr. Banner?" We all asked.

"That bastard Jeb is turning off the machines"

***Dramatic music starts* **

**Aren't I cruel? Don't you hate me? **

**As for the rest you're going to have to wait.**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

**You know the drill, I don't own Max Ride or Twilight**

**Angel POV**

We all stood around the bed watching Max's still form hoping for some sign of movement, something that would convince Jeb not to turn the machines off.

But there was nothing. I could feel nothing with my mind. Just blank. Occasionally flashes of things and a voice but nothing else.

_Hello Angel. Listening to Max's thoughts I see_

How are you still here? I thought.

_I am not Max. I am a completely different person whose mind is just linked to hers by high tech gadgets and ideas._

Will Max live?

_No._

Wil-

_I'm sorry Angel. I cannot answer anymore questions. They monitor what I say closely but lately they have been stricter than usual. _

_Max tells me to tell you that she loves all of you, especially Jake. And she says that she has forgiven Fang and he was in no way responsible for her being in here. It was her own choice to stand in front of Jake. So he should stop blaming himself._

You can still communicate with Max?!

_Yes barely. She is fading fast._

_She loves you Angel, her baby._

Tears poured down my cheeks and I started sobbing. I walked over to Jake and he held me while I sobbed my heart out. I replayed the conversation to everybody else and they all broke down as well.

Max's nurse, Evona she was called, came in with Dr. Fredrickson. Dr Martinez, Jeb (he was ignored by everyone and he in turn ignored the daggers we glared at him, Mr. Banner, the Cullens, and the Pack came in to pay their last respects to Max.

The Dr Fredrickson pulled the plug after the nod from Jeb and Max's chest rose and fell one last time.

"I forgive you Fang"

We all looked up. Max was standing there. She looked just like she did now only alive.

"MAX!" We all cried.

"I can't stay long. I love you, I love all of you"

She turned and looked directly at Jake. "I love you Jake"

She started to fade, "Not your fault Fang"

Then she was gone and her chest was still.

Max was gone, dead. Our leader, the one who raised us was dead and we would never see her again.

A brand new set of tears started running and every single person cried. Apart from one.

Jeb. That cold hearted bastard didn't even cry over the death of his daughter. He didn't even give her a chance to recover.

"I HATE YOU!!" I screamed running out of the room not caring where I went just as long as I was away from that bastard.

I could hear Iggy coming after me but I didn't stop. I kept on running. I tried to keep on running even when Iggy caught me because maybe, just maybe I could escape the pain.

I knew deep in my heart that I could never escape the pain and that she would always be dead.

I stopped struggling and threw my arms around Iggy's neck, sobbing my heart out and wondering how on earth we would survive.

'**kay I know it was short but I liked it and it was really a necessary chapter**

**Poor angel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I really, really hate writing this…so if I owned Max Ride there would be heaps more Fax and if I owned Twilight there would be no more sparkly vampires!**

**Third Person POV**

Bella and Edward stood with the cold hard winds buffeting them in the graveyard. One year. A year ago today they lost their sister and their friend.

They weren't the only people to bring flowers. Jake had been here and laid her favourite flowers, lilies on the grave. There was a batch of freshly made chocolate chips cookies from Ella and her Mom. A giant paw print in the grass showed them that the pack stood here and howled mourning the loss of someone special.

But there were no signs of two particular people being here. Jeb, her bastard of a father (they actually don't let him come to the grave to visit her seeing as he is the one that technically killed her and turned the machines off) and Fang, the whole reason why she was in the hospital needing the machines.

"I miss her Edward" Bella cried into Edward shoulder.

"We all do sweetheart, we all do" he replied.

As tears poured down Bella's face both of them were unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

By a familiar stranger.

**Jeb POV **

One year. It's been one year since I turned off my own daughter's life support with a stony faced expression.

I knew that they would hate me for it, but I couldn't think of any other way. So I did what I had to.

A crash invaded my thoughts. I gripped the gun I kept under my pillow and my other hand immediately my other hand went to the side of my bed where I kept my knives. I was ready for every possibility.

I crept downstairs to see a couple of raggedy teenagers in my house stealing my food and TV and pretty much everything they could lay their hands on.

"Hands up!" I yelled raising the gun and pressing it against one's temple. I caught the malicious grin and red glint in the eyes and immediately I knew that these weren't teenagers that randomly busted into my house they were Fly-boys sent by Itex.

I pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out. I whipped out one of my knives and smoothly beheaded the other.

I stood in the middle of my kitchen, my back to the bench, my gun in one hand and my knife in the other. I waited, waited for them to attack but they didn't. They just merely shrank back into the shadows. I moved to the window slowly, staying out of the darkness.

There was an army of them out there. They were staring at my house and just waiting. Suddenly they stood to attention and the ranks parted to reveal an 18 year old girl.

Max! I thought. But this girl wasn't Max. She had flaming red hair and piercing green eyes. My second thought was Lissa but no this girl was not her either. She was dressed in a figure hugging black assassin's outfit that I myself had designed.

"Jeb Batchelder. You have angered Itex and the Director"

"What have I done to offend them?"

"You promised us her memories in exchange for her being healed!"

"Her memories were intact last time I checked which was when I gave her to you!"

"Her memories are gone! They have been removed and we have no hope of restoring them!"

"I have no idea what happened!"

The girl sighed and spread her magnificent golden, flame coloured wings.

"I will return and you will give us the memories Jeb Batchelder"

She shot of into the sky followed by the hundreds of Fly-Boys, her wings glinting in the moonlight.

Well that was an interesting night.

**Aeryn POV**

I walked through the halls of Itex. I hated coming to my 'mom's' work. The building just gave off a creepy vibe. And then there are all the experiments. I know I'm one of them. I mean come on WINGS?! That is not a normal part of the human anatomy. That's also another reason why 'Mom' ain't my mom. She's a turtle human hybrid. Come on how the hell can you combine the turtle-human hybrid and the human to get the Avian-American hybrid? I don't know. So simple answer my 'mom' isn't my mom.

Oh yeah, one more thing. I can't remember anything up till a year ago. It just stops there. It's like my whole existence started at age 17.

I stalked through the hordes of scientists, every single one backing away at the fury on my face. I had just been pulled out of school (it was sort of good I didn't do any of my homework because I had to do a stupid assassin mission for Itex and I didn't have orders to kill the guy. But still I rather be getting told off by my teachers than be her) and really didn't want to be here, for the reason's stated above.

_Hello Aeryn. _

Great now I'm hearing voices. WTF?

_You are not going insane. I am your voice._

Right. I started walking again as soon as I noticed the weird looks I was getting by all the people who were walking past.

An Eraser being carried for 'retirement' walked past closely guarded by two M-Geeks. Random thing was the Eraser wasn't even protesting about being executed, he was walked like he was going for a casual scroll and the M-Geeks were just there for show.

This place is really starting to creep me out.

_Once you have gathered enough information and found out what their next moves are, then you need to leave as quickly as possible._

Immediately I started to scan my surroundings, checking for danger and mapping every possible escape route.

Wait why am I doing this?

_It's habit Aeryn. You have been doing this since you were very little_

How the hell do you know that?! I can't even remember what happened a year ago let alone when I was very little!

_I cannot say. Aeryn go to your mom. She will ask you to do something. You will not like it but it is essential that you agree to it for this is the only way you can get the information you need._

Any idea what my mom is going to ask me?

No reply. Yoda has left the building! (or in this case my head) That voice is about as useful as those stupid stars that Mom reads every day.

"Come in" my mom said as I knocked on her office door. My mom is the director of Itex so it makes sense that she a huge office to herself. A little scientist who was passing by shivered at the sound of her imperious voice. That's something other people found odd about me. I have no memories yet the sound of Mom's voice never ever scared me.

"Aeryn" she said smiling her usual smile. It was funny. I saw that smile every day yet I never realised how fake it was.

"Mom. What is so important that I had to miss school today?"

"Evan came up with a wonderful idea" I mentally rolled my eyes. Evan was Mom's latest scientist boyfriend. Sure he'd lasted longer than the others but I was pretty sure that within the month, _if_ he was good, he would be joining the others outside the pearly whites.

"Aeryn" my mother said threateningly when I didn't respond and I let out a little snort.

"We want you to go into extensive training. You are the perfect assassin with the best genetic capabilities and you are very strong and very fast"

If you are wondering this really is how my mom talks all the time. Yeah, it pisses me off too.

"So what is this special training for?" I asked crossing my arms.

_Aeryn you have to act like you have been for the past year, otherwise she will get suspicious. Because I have re-established contact with you, bits and pieces of your old lifestyle and personality will drift through._

"Aeryn, we want to go to a cram school taught by one of the scientists. It's in an abandoned lab that overlooks the grounds"

I knew which grounds she meant and I hoped to god there wasn't Eraser guts, blood and gore still strewn all over it. I nodded and with a flick of her wrist she told me to go there.

_Hmmm…..I thought she would tell you. The Director generally doesn't care about people feelings._

Hey, here's a question. Maybe she just loves her daughter?!

_Seriously, don't call her your mother. It gives me the creeps, it's disgusting and everybody you know from your past would be horrified. So would you actually. _

Wow, the voice finally develops the personality. And I don't have a past!

_You do Aeryn. I took it because Itex wanted the secrets. _

WTF?!

_Aeryn I can't talk any longer. They monitor me closely._

Wait, does this mean you're at Itex?!

Silence. Wonderful.

The Fly-boy stood to attention when he saw me round the corner.

A few days later they finally told me what I was supposed to do.

I was supposed to go to school in this teeny tiny place called Forks and become friends with the community there. Every day I would call Mom and tell what I had learnt and how progress was going.

I was supposed to keep a sharp eye on Jeb Batchelder, the person I visited last night. I didn't need to change my appearance because nobody trusted the bastard after he killed his own daughter. So even if he sees me and insists that I'm from Itex nobody will believe him even though he's right.

They had injected me with new abilities. I now can read peoples minds as well as control them and mind readers will not be able to read mine. I can heal with fire now. Wind I can also control. I have super strength. And I'm super smart. Don't ask how they managed that. I was knocked out at the time. There are perks that come with being the Director's daughter. I heard that sometimes they did experiments with no anesthetic. Painful.

I hopped out of the car and ran into the school. Shit I was late! I ran in, sneakers squealing and limbs failing, hair flying.

I dumped my stuff into my locker and walked into the cafeteria, the bloody doors creaking drawing everybody's attention to me.

**Fang POV**

"Hey"

I looked up. Nobody sat with me any more when it had been revealed that I was the one that put Max in hospital.

The new girl stared back at me with her sea green eyes. Rumors had been floating around saying that she was a country kid, home schooled, orphaned, moved in with her adopted family this week, she had a daughter, she was an axe murderer. I dismissed every single rumor by just looking at her. She wasn't that type of girl.

She looked heaps like Max apart from the hair and the eyes. Her face shape was the same as were parts of her attitude but on the whole she was nothing like Max.

"Seriously don't you get bored being alone?"

I shook my head.

"Man of many words you are" she muttered.

She sat down, took out her LOL, shook it up and opened it spraying it all over her and me.

"Shit. Sorry" She laughed and her laugh was so contagious that I couldn't help laughing too.

Suddenly her face changed and her eyes glazed over, "Bastard" she muttered shaking her head.

She must've noticed my confused and (I'm really unwilling to say this) hurt expression because she said, "Not you. It's just something my mother said to me before I came to live with my aunts"

"What did she say?"

Her eyes turned sad, "Nothing. She didn't say anything at all just drove off with her new boyfriend"

I didn't say I'm sorry. Something about those eyes told me not to and also in my life I've learnt that saying I'm sorry doesn't help at all.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Fang"

"Aeryn"

I know I thought, unaware that she was thinking the same thing.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please *Angel and Nudge's Puppy Dog Eyes***

**Tell me your thoughts, plz**


	14. Chapter 14

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!! We hit 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for everybody who reviewed!**

**Special thanks for Skylr, Niggysupporter and wild angel eyes who by reviewing gave me the courage to update and write more.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aeryn POV**

"Hey." I looked up as a small girl with brown hair and eyes slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey. I'm Aeryn"

"I'm Ella"

Oh so this was Max's half sister although they didn't bother with the half.

I was in Biology, listening to the thoughts of other people trying to get a read on them and how well they knew Max.

_Why can't I read her mind??!!_

This thought burst into my head and I whirled around…

…meeting the golden eyes of the boy behind me. He was staring at me with a look of intent as if I were a puzzle.

I knew about the little girl, Angel they called her, but nobody had told me about this mind reader. Maybe Itex didn't know about him.

Let's have some fun!

_Hello Eddie! Having fun there? I have to tell you though no matter how many times you try you won't be able to read my mind. _

He looked absolutely gobsmacked

I laughed (inside my head of course). His expression was so funny!

_Who are you?_

Ha! He doesn't know who I am even though I was sitting right in front of you.

_Your worst nightmare! _

I know, I know. It was corny but hey it was funny too.

_How funny. Now tell!_

I did some digging around in his brain covering my tracks of course and found some very interesting things that I am sure Itex doesn't know.

_Somebody got up on the wrong side of bed this morning. Oh wait you can't sleep._

_Vampire_

**Edward POV**

_Vampire. _

That was word was running around in my brain. How the hell did she know I was a vampire? The only possibility was that she did some digging around in my head but I didn't feel anybody in there so how is that possible?

I answered a question that I had not heard by plucking the answer out of Mr Banner's head.

I sat in numbing silence for the rest of the lesson, wondering what the hell was she and what the hell would happen now.

**Fang POV**

"Hey" Aeryn said as she climbed in my car. I had invited her to my house.

"Hey. School?"

"It was average" She said immediately understanding my question. When she saw the look on my face she elaborated. "Fine. Mike kept following my everywhere and asking me out. Same with all the other guys. They seriously couldn't take a hint. God I was so ready to murder him but if I did that then we would have another murder on our hands and that would be committed by my Aunt."

I laughed at that.

I pulled into the driveway and parked the car. "Guys I'm home!" I yelled even though I knew they didn't care and would rather have me live at school.

"Yippee. The murderer is back" Iggy muttered from his seat on the couch. Unfortunately with my bird hearing I heard him. I think Aeryn did too, she's got a murderous look on her face.

I touched her arm lightly letting her know that it was okay. She was unhappy but let it go.

"This there someone else here?" Iggy asked the air because he refuses to talk to me, "I can hear their breathing"

"Yeah there is someone else here" I said grabbing a coke out of the fridge and passing one to Max.

"Who?" Angel asked skipping into the room. She still talks to me probably because she can believe how much I beat myself up over it.

"Aeryn..." I trailed off when I realised I didn't know her last name.

"Summers" She supplied.

"She just moved here from California"

There was silence until Iggy let out a wolf whistle.

"HOT!" He muttered underneath his breath. We all heard him. And I'm pretty Aeryn did too because she started blushing an adorable pink tinge.

All of a sudden her phone started ringing. "Aw, shit!" she muttered while scrabbling around in her bag looking for her phone.

She pulled out something that didn't look like a phone but more like a pager. She sighed and pressed a button. Silence was immediately restored.

"Sorry I'm going to have to go otherwise my Aunt is going to go off her rocker. My social worker is coming to 'see how I am fitting in with a life away from my Mom and the BB'"

"The BB?" Iggy asked.

"Bastard Boyfriend" She explained.

She lifted up her bag and started walking towards the forest.

"I can give you a lift if you want" I offered.

"Nah. I like walking through the woods" She waved goodbye and walked into the woods.

A few minutes later up in my room I swear I saw a flash of red in the sky almost in the shape of a wing. She couldn't have wings could she? I dismissed it as longing for Max. Little did I know that Iggy was downstairs listening intently – not to the TV – but the sound of wing beats to large to be a bird.

**Aeryn POV**

That night I went to visit Jeb again. I flew, controlling the winds making sure that I got there fast and that there was no way I could be heard, my mind scanning other people's minds making sure I didn't bump into any of them.

I'd so rather be at that sleepover that they invited me to but Mom wants me to do this so do this I must.

I was completely silent as I landed on the grass outside his house.

"You have returned"

"I told you that Itex would send me again"

"Now give me the memories!"

He shook his head, "I don't have them!"

"Look dude. You are really starting to piss me off! I want to be at my friend's house but noooooooooooo I have to come threaten you!"

"So tell me who the fuck has it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He actually started to quail, "I don't know. I don't know who would take it!"

"Who took it?" I said grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt.

"I think….Maybe…the Voice did?" he said in a tiny squeak.

It felt like somebody had told me the earth was flat after all and I could fly straight off the edge. Voice?!

"Voice?"

"Yeah. Her voice in her head. It's helped her get out of heaps of situations"

I let go of his shirt, numb and whispered "I have to go report this" as I took off into the air.

I flew fast, controlling the wind, when my skull started to feel like it was exploding. I fell to the ground as images invaded my mind.

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Jacob POV**

I was running, as I normally did. I always ran at this time of night it was just natural and it was the time that Max and I would hang out.

Max. I missed her so freaking much. It had been a year, yet it feels like so much longer. Time just goes so freaking slowly when she wasn't here.

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That made me look up.

A girl was falling through the air, her red hair streaming and her golden wings trailing uselessly behind her. She was clutching her head and screaming in pain.

I ran forward and caught her. She was as light as a feather.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww. What the hell was that?" She yelled opening her eyes.

As soon as I saw her eyes I was in love. I had imprinted on this strange girl but my heart still belonged to Max and refused to let go.

I put her on the ground and backed away slowly, staring at her green eyes all the way.

"No" I whispered, chanting it as I turned and ran all the way back to the reservation.

**Aeryn POV**

Who the hell was that? I whispered to the voice.

**Max's imprint/boyfriend**

And why am I in love with him?

**Because he's your imprint/boyfriend**

And can they have more than one imprint?

**No……..**

So that means…..

**Yes, you are Max **

And with that my skull exploded into thousands of images.

**So what do you think? **

**I bet you didn't see that coming! Nah it was pretty obvious, congrats to everybody who guessed!**

**You are going to have to wait till the next chapter!**

**Reviews make me happy and write faster!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For leaving my precious readers hanging like that! I was getting my floor redone and I had to move out for a week. So I had very little internet access and I also had a whole bunch of tests, but never fear I'll write lots cause holidays are coming up**_

Jacob POV

I woke up around midnight that night. I have absolutely no idea why. What my dad told me last night was running around in my head.

_Flashback time! We haven't had one for a while have we? _

I arrived home running still repeating that chant.

"Jake is that you?" Sam called from the kitchen.

I ignored him going straight to my bedroom.

"Jake?!" he, Billy and the other bastard Sam all ran into my bedroom.

"What?!" I yelled angrily.

"We were worried Jake" That was Billy.

I could hear them all wishing that they could ask what was wrong.

"Get rid of bastard Sam and then I'll tell you"

They chucked him out. They were angry at me for calling him bastard Sam but they really wanted to know what was wrong with me, so they chucked him out anyway

I was silent for a little while.

"Can you imprint on more than one person?"

They both stared at me.

"_Have_ you imprinted again?"

"Yes" I muttered into my hands.

Billy sat back in his chair running his hands through his hair.

"I've never heard of anything like that happening. There is nothing in the legends that suggest that you can. And can't" He added.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So what?"

"Who's the girl?"

"I don't know. She fell from the sky screaming in pain. She has green eyes and flaming red hair. She has wings as well but they were golden"

"Another Avian-American? Odd. What are the chance that both times you imprint it is on an Avian-American?"

We were silent, until Billy got up with a sigh.

"Go to sleep Jake. Don't worry"

They walked out leaving me with my thoughts.

_End Flashback_

A crack of thunder jolted me back to the present. It was pouring with rain. A flash of lighting revealed the frame of a person.

What? My bleary eyes struggled to make out who they were. Why would someone be standing in the pouring rain? Outside my house?

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled opening my door.

"You'll freeze to death! Come inside!"

The person didn't reply. Grabbing a torch, I ran outside in the pouring in my boxers.

As I grew closer I saw that it was a girl. She had a hoodie on and the hood was up, the cowl covering her face.

"Let's go!" I grabbed her by the elbow and led her inside.

I slammed the door shut, against the buffeting winds.

"Jake"

The girl spoke. I didn't even know she knew my name. And the way she said it was so familiar. It was the way Max said my name.

I turned around to gaze into Max's un-mistakable chocolate brown eyes.

"Max!" I breathed snatching her up and crushing her against my body. She was alive! My Max was alive! I breathed in the heavenly scent of her hair. Her hair was wet but I didn't care. We both didn't care. It didn't make a difference anyway as we both sobbed with pure relief of having each other back again.

I kissed her hungrily. "Max, my Max," I whispered over and over again.

We stumbled our way to the bedroom as best we could without stopping making out.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too,"

_**Well there you go! They are united at last! **_

_**So I decided that this was too good an ending to carry on so that's the end of the chapter.**_

_**Don't worry I've already started writing the next chapter so shouldn't be too long.**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! New chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own either**_

Sam POV (Sam as in leader Sam)

I woke up bleary eyed from lack of sleep. Billy and I had spent the entire night pouring over books and pondering what Jacob had said. Was it possible to have two imprints? I truly didn't know. No one in my pack or in Billy's family had ever lost an imprint so early in their life so we didn't know. It could be.

I walked out to grab myself a glass of milk. I was pouring when I heard the sleepy shuffle of somebody walking down the hallway.

"Hey Jake. You want some coffee?" I said reaching for the instant coffee.

"Nah. Never been a coffee person Sam. Hot chocolate for me"

I stopped, frozen in time. I knew that voice. I slowly turned around to see Max standing there in all her glory, dressed in t-shirt of Jake's.

"MAX!" Jake came tearing down the hallway frantically looking for her. As soon as he saw her he swept her up in a hug.

"It wasn't a dream. I was so scared it was" he whispered against her hair.

"No it wasn't a dream. I would never let it be a dream" she kissed him softly reassuring him.

By this time Little Sam and Billy were in the kitchen as well having been woken up by Jake's shout.

"Max. It's good to have you back" Billy embraced her warmly.

"It's good to be back"

At that moment Lissa came out of her bedroom, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!

She finally calmed down and then observed, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Max sighed and sat down, "I think some explanations are necessary"

Max POV

"I broke my skull. You are all aware of that. I slipped into a coma after a few hours. Now my mind was still active, I could still think and I was aware of all that was going on around me. I listened to all of you as you talked to me. Slowly that began to fade. I couldn't hear and I lost all sense of my surroundings. But for some odd reason I began to be aware of other things. My body was still in the hospital room but my mind was somewhere else"

I looked at them and saw that they all weren't getting it.

"It's hard to explain and kind of irrelevant. Anyway, I have a voice in my head. This voice then took my mind into his and protected it. That was why I was hearing things in a different place.

Jeb made a deal. He would give Itex my memories in exchange for them healing me. The procedure involved taking some blood out of me and replacing it with phoenix blood. The phoenix blood completely healed me but a side affect was that my memories would be erased and my appearance was completely changed. By the time they had finished the procedure the voice had taken all of my memories and made it look like they had been erased during the surgery.

I went through extensive training, I went to school. I had tests done on me to see whether my memories were returning. The Director adopted me as her daughter. I became known as Aeryn. With my red hair and emerald green eyes, no memories and a new name I became a completely different person."

"So wait. How are your hair and eyes back to their normal colour?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting to that. Stop jumping ahead." I scolded him, playfully hitting him on the arm before continuing my tale, "Slowly my memories started to come back as the voice let them flow in. I had to be careful not to let any of my old personality show and act like I always did.

I was trained as an assassin and sent to Jeb's house frequently to try and get the memories back because Itex believed that he had them. Eventually they decided that even if they couldn't have my memories to learn from they could still learn from the actual people. So I was sent here on a mission to gather information and keep a closer eye on Jeb.

I visited him tonight and he told me once again that he didn't have it. He told me that the voice might have taken it. The knowledge hit me like a sledgehammer. That's when I met Jake again and I got all my memories back"

**Flash back time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay another one! **

As soon as the Voice told me that I was Max another brain attack took hold. I fell to knees clutching my head, screaming in pain. I blacked out.

I was lying on the grass in the middle of the clearing when I woke up. I sat up slowly, pressing a hand to my forehead, as if somehow the pulsing headache that I was enduring would go away.

I remembered everything. I ran home as fast as I could.

The white coat that was supposed to be my Aunt called out as I rushed up the stairs.

"Aeryn are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" I rushed up the stairs to my bathroom.

I had bags under my eyes from sleepless nights due to being a spy for the Director. My hair was limp and dirty. My face was covered in mud. My hair was turning back into the familiar blonde shade reverting itself back to

But what really caught my attention were my emerald green eyes that were slowly turning chocolate brown as I watched.

VOICE! WHAT'S HAPPENING?

_You have woken from the effects that the phoenix Blood had on you. You body is rejecting the phoenix blood and everything that comes along with it including your appearance._

A dagger of pain pierced my stomach, making me fall to my knees gasping. I got up to go tell the whitecoats. Surely they could fix this. Any would be better than this pain.

I reached for the door handle when the voice abruptly cut in.

_No Max! Your body is just repairing itself. If you tell the whitecoats then you will never ever see your friends and family again as Max._

Repairs itself? How long is that going to take?

_I'm sorry Max._

I started throwing up blood. My body was violently rejecting the blood.

The loss of blood was starting to make me woozy and with my final reserves of strength I reached out to Angel's mind.

_I'm coming home sweetheart. _

The blackness surrounded me and I fainted. Again.

I put a hand to my head. Man I'm turning into a sissy with all this fainting. I pulled myself up off the cold hard floor.

I looked at my reflection. I looked like Max, I looked like me again. I ran out the door not caring about the cold.

My feet carried me there, the wind making me go faster.

I knew where I was going.

I was going to Jake's.

_**Review!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sorry it's a little short and boring, it's a explanation chapter.**_

_**I'll try to have some action in the next chapter. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I am sorry for being a really bad author and not updating in something like 5 months. I have had the biggest case of writer's block with this story. I know where it is now and I know where it is going, it's just getting from point A to point B which is the hard part. **_

_**The gaps between chapters will be bigger than last year but I will do my best to make sure that I don't have anything like the last gap. **_

_**So anyway new chapter, this chapter is kind of depressing and has some serious stuff in it. Oh yeah it happens after Max sends that message to Angel using her mind when her body was rejecting the phoenix blood. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is in Maximum Ride or Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Third Person POV

_I'm coming home sweetheart._

Angel bolted upright in her bed. Who had said that? It almost sounded like her voice. It sounded like Max's voice. But Max was dead and even if she was alive she doesn't have mind powers so she couldn't send that message. It was just an imprint that's all.

It was just an imprint, just an imprint.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she wept for the person that was her friend, her sister and her mother all rolled into one.

"Angel. Why are you crying?" Nudge sleepily asked as she appeared in Angel's doorway.

"It doesn't matter Nudge." She said wiping away her tears.

"You don't need to cry anymore. It's been a year."

Angel whirled around. "Crying is better than pretending she never existed!"

"Angel...."

"Get out of my room." She hissed putting all her hatred and anger into those five words. Nudge slowly made her way back to her room.

Angel slowly walked to the bathroom. Her steps weren't those of the child she was, they were those of a person weary of life, a person with too much weight to bear. The ten year old looked at herself in the mirror. She saw an old woman filled with remorse and guilt. The woman's lips formed a word.

"_Murderer." _

She picked up the lamp and threw it with all her might. The sound echoed around the empty house, as if to make a point as to how lonely she was. The glass cracked and shattered in some places. The mirror was now broken beyond repair, just like her world was. She looked at herself through the broken mirror and noted with a certain detachment that the mirror looked better in the broken chaos it was. It matched the world. The old lady was no longer looking back.

But someone else was.

The girl, called Angel, whom she used to call her baby, was looking back. Angel cried out in horror, she didn't deserve to be Max's baby.

She could hear Max's voice saying the last words she ever said to her and her alone, "You have such pretty hair."

The glass around her feet tinkled as she bent down and grasped a large shard.

Slowly with a determination that didn't match the crazed look in her eyes she cut. And cut. And cut.

Golden curls pooled around her feet.

Soon Max's voice faded and she could no longer hear her.

She raised her eyes to the mirror and smiled at what she saw.

There was no old lady whispering her hateful words. There was no little girl with a halo of golden hair so befitting to her name. There was someone new; someone who didn't have a name, didn't have a past, didn't have a family. Someone who wasn't a murderer.

The small girl pushed open the window and flung herself out, her white wings unfurling. She left nothing behind her but a pool of glass, tears and gold but she took nothing with her.

Nudge made her way out of the house. The door shut behind her with a soft click and footsteps were silent on the foggy grass. She didn't understand why Angel still cried. It had been a year. A year was more than enough time for somebody to get over their grief. It was finally time for the rest of them to move on.

"Monique."

A small girl with gold coloured hair stepped out of the darkness.

Nudge's eyes hardened and her whole demeanour changed. She was no longer Nudge, she was now Monique. She was now somebody who was intoxicatingly beautiful, someone who everybody loved, envied, _wanted._

"Jane." She greeted in turn, as slight nod of her head indicating the woman's superiority. "Have you considered my request?"

Jane smiled. "I have my dear and I will fulfil your request if you do me a favour."

"What would this favour be?" She asked cautiously. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't erase what that person had ingrained into her.

"I need you to bring me Bella."

Nudge smiled. She would be more than willing to do this. "I can do that."

Jane smiled. "Perfect." She pulled a packet of white powder out of her bag and gave it to Nudge.

"What is it?" She said looking it over.

"It's to make sure your wing wounds don't get infected."

Nudge glared at her.

"Fine to make sure your "surgery" wounds don't get infected."

"Brilliant. Thanks."

Fang sat in the small cell at the police station, repeatedly bashing his head against the wall and singing Miley Cyrus' 'Ho down, throw down' very off key.

Chief Swan walked in a chair in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Fang. What has happened to you?" He wondered out loud.

"You should know Chief. After all you were the one that carried her coffin." He replied with surprising succinctness.

"You know Fang. I think you are going the wrong way about this." He said leaning back in the chair and lighting up a cigarette.

"I never used to smoke before she died. I didn't know her for very long but during that time I came to love her. Her death made me realise that life is fleeting and we should take pleasure in the everyday things because we never know when they might stop."

He sat up suddenly. "You should take notice of that."

"I am." Fang stated simply.

"I don't think getting arrested for drunkenly peeing in the school swimming pool shows that you are. I don't think Max would - "

"Don't say her name," he hissed.

He continued, not even acknowledging that Fang had ever spoken." Be very happy if she had to come pick you up every night from the jail because once again you were drinking yourself to unconsciousness. Believe me Fang, I'm getting sick of seeing you here."

"Yeah. I'm getting sick of seeing your ugly face everyday too." Fang growled.

"See! If you didn't get drunk every night then you wouldn't have to see my ugly face every time you wake up."

Fang threw a look of hatred at the man that had absolutely no effect on the one it was intended for.

They sat in a companionable silence for a little while before Fang asked, "How can you stand it? The grief?"

"Well. I told you I learnt to live my life as Max would have wanted me to, which is live it for me and not any other person. Also I learnt how to appreciate the small things."

"That's not how you can stand it. You never cared for her, so you don't have any grief."

"How dare you?! I loved her. She was my daughter!"

"She was only your daughter for a little while. How can you care about someone in that little time?!"

"At least I never betrayed her. At least I never kicked her out and left her to die." Charlie hissed, his eyes blazing with fury.

Fang shuffled uncomfortably in his cell. "We sorted that out before she died. I told her why we did it."

"Max loved you, you know. I heard her and Ella talking about it one time. She would have these horrible nightmares. She never screamed herself hoarse like Bella did when Edward left her, but I could tell she wanted to. I never heard any indication that she was having a nightmare but sometimes I would go in to wake her up and her sisters would be curled underneath the covers with her."

He leaned forward an earnest look in his eye. "Fang, I'm not telling this to make you feel guilty. I'm telling you so you can get your head screwed on straight. Max loved you. She forgave you. I was there remember."

"_I forgive you Fang"_

"She loved you Fang. She wouldn't forgive you if she didn't"

Charlie got up and started walking away, "By the way Fang if you want to get drunk, get the good stuff. It's a better use of your time."

Iggy sat on the corner on the block, listening to the people who came in and out of the restaurant. It was the best restaurant in the whole of Forks. It was said to have the best food and the best chefs.

Inside the waiters observed to each other. "He's here again." The boy just sat there every day. He arrived at six o'clock and went home at 7 o'clock.

He absolutely refused to cook. He hadn't cooked since Max had died and he would never cook again. But he still felt drawn to the idea of cooking and the sense of enjoyment he got out of it when people said that they liked his food.

So he came down here every day and sat on this corner for one hour. It was close enough to satisfy his want but not too close to want to give in.

_Flash back_

Max and Iggy were lying in the grass looking up at the sky.

"Max, what are going to do when we defeat Itex?" Iggy asked

Max looked over to him. "I want to go to university and get a job."

"What type of job?"

Max sat up. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well I was thinking of becoming a chef." Iggy shifted uncomfortably unsure as to what she would say.

"You would be a great chef!"

"But Max I'm blind!" He said gesturing sadly towards his eyes.

She stood up with her hands on her hips. "So? You are the best chef I know and the best blind person I know."

Iggy laughed. "I'm the only blind person and chef you know." He pointed out.

She grabbed him by the hand. "That's irrelevant." She said waving a hand. "So let's start your training Mr Chef."

_End Flashback_

"_You would be a great chef."_

Those words swirled around Iggy's brain. With a sigh he stood up and started walking towards the restaurant.

The waiters were shocked. "He has never done this before." He entered the restaurant and one unlucky waiter went up to serve him.

Iggy looked around before replying. "I'd like to get a job here."

Gazzy and his friends trudged through the forest, their torches lighting the way in the darkness. Finally they reached the spot. They pulled out their arsenal and set in on the ground. Their hands were still covered in spray paint.

"That was awesome. They are going to get the surprise of their life when they discover the art we left behind." Greg said.

Alan went around dousing the trees and spray painting them different colours.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get onto the next part of the plan." Gazzy said.

The boys chorused in agreement.

"Okay. Greg lights the tree with the red dot. Gazzy you are blue. I'm green. Let's get to work."

Gazzy headed over to the blue dot and struck the match. He waited until Alan yelled, "LIGHT!" and then he gently touched the match to the doused tree. Three tree all burst into flames at the same time.

"Grab the gear and run!"Alan yelled.

Grabbing his rucksack, he sprinted after Alan, followed closely by Greg.

His heart was pounding and he could hear the blood pumping as he ran through the trees. The heat was on his back and he could hear the hiss and crackle of the fire that was racing behind him.

"Guys! Wait! Help!"

He whirled around at the noise and saw Greg lying in on the ground his ankle broken.

Alan tugged at his sleeve, "Leave him. There is no point in you dying as well as him."

He started sprinting towards him and hefted him onto his back.

"Your loss mate." Alan said running off.

"Hang on Greg." Gazzy told him before starting to run again.

He ran and he ran. He didn't hold back. He used every bit of mutant powers that he had.

But it wasn't enough. The fire kept on pounding at his heels, the heat making it hard to keep hold of Greg.

Suddenly a wall of flame rose up in front of him. He turned around in a circle seeing if there was any way out. There wasn't. Walls of flames surrounded him on all sides. He couldn't go anywhere. There was no way he could get out.

He looked up. There were no trees. He could theoretically just fly up there and be done with this mess, but truthfully he had forgotten how to fly. There was no way to learn without Max.

"_Spread your wings and push off."_

That was what Max said to him when she was teaching him how to fly.

He slowly opened up his wings and jumped up into the air.

"_Now beat them up and down."_

He beat them up and down and soon he found himself rising into the air.

Gazzy laughed. He was flying again and he had escaped the fire.

He flew home. He had forgotten how good it was to fly.

_**Please review because your reviews are what actually motivates me to write.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**MUST READ! **

**I'm so sorry guys for the enormous wait between chapters! Getting from A to B has been really hard and I'm still trying to figure out how it is going to work. **

**Chapters will be few and far between this year because I am going into my final year of high school and really need to focus on study.**

**For this reason all of you who read my other fanfics – Changing Lives, The Seer and the Wolf, and Escaping the Shadows – these fanfics will be abandoned and anyone who wants to continue them is more than welcome to adopt them. More info will be posted on my profile. **

**This fanfic, Phoenix wings and the Second Escape I will continue working on though. **

**Enjoy the next chapter of Broken Heart, Broken Wings!**

The police department of Forks was a hive of activity as everybody tried to understand the situation. The fire in Forks Forest had started some time the night before but nobody had realised it. By the time they did half the forest had burnt down and the fire was almost uncontrollable. Fang who was surprisingly succinct was answering phones as people called concerned for relatives that had gone out.

"Yes Ms. Now what did you say your name was?"

"_Grace Chamners. My daughter Lucy is missing. She's out with friends but I can't reach her." _The distressed woman was sobbing her voice cracking as she tried to control her emotions.

"Now Mrs Chamners there is no need to worry, we will find your daughter. What's your daughter's phone number?"

"_0325 674 893."_

"And who were the friends she was with?"

Mrs Chamners gave a brief description of each friend that here daughter had been out with last night. She also told him when they had left and when they were supposed to return as well as a description of her daughter.

"Thank you Mrs Chamners call if there is any other information."

"_Thank you so much."_

"Not a problem Mrs Chamners."

Fang scrawled the information down on the chart of missing people before telling Charlie that they had another missing person and answering the next ringing phone.

"Fork's Police Station, Missing Persons Sector." He said into the phone while tearing out a new piece of paper.

"_My name is Leona Williams. My niece is missing. She went for a run and hasn't returned. She likes to run in the forest though so I'm worried she is trapped there."_ Fang frowned in confusion at the voice. It seemed devoid of any emotion almost mechanical. But then the voice seemed to realise its mistake and hurried to change its voice to something more emotional and real.

"Alright, Ms Williams, what is your niece's name?

"_My niece is called Aeryn Summers."_

Fang froze in the middle of writing down the name. Aeryn. His only friend since Max died.

"I'll find your niece Ms. Williams." He said determinedly before slamming down the phone and sweeping out of the police office. The other policemen stared curiously at him as he left his walk hurried and angered.

Charlie yelled out as he walked out of the station, "Fang! Where are you going? We need your help here!" He said as he caught Fang by the elbow.

"Max died because of me I'm not going to let it happen again." Fang wrenched his arm out of Charlie's grip, running on ahead.

Charlie watched him go.

The heat assaulted Fang. One minute everything was normal the next heat was bearing down on him suffocating him. He knew that he was getting close. Stumbling around he followed the voices of those that were vainly trying to fight the fire.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Only fire-fighters are allowed to be here!" One man yelled at Fang only one among many.

Fang ignored him determined to get into that blaze and find his friend. "I said that you aren't allowed in here!" The man pressed one hand against Fang's chest trying to stop him.

"I don't care!" Fang yelled flinging the man to the ground and running towards the fire again. "I don't care!"

The men looked at each other and they knew what to do. Collectively they launched themselves at Fang pinning him to the ground. Another tied him to the fire truck ensuring that he couldn't escape.

"Now kid why did you want to go into the fire?"

"To find my friend. To save her."

"And what would have happened if it turned out she survived it and you didn't hmm? How do you think that she would feel? You're far more use to her alive."

Fang hung his head.

The smell invaded my nostrils, filling my lungs, choking me. The sense of danger invaded my head; real danger not the 'Eraser-Itex' danger. It was like a danger that I couldn't escape and I knew that if we didn't get out this wasn't the type of thing that we could recover from. Wriggling out from Jake's arms I walked to the window and drew back the curtains. I gasped and was immediately assaulted by the smell of smoke. Covering my mouth I shut the window and woke up Jake.

"Jake. Jake!" I cried shaking him.

"Maxie? What's wrong?" He woke with a jerk blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "What is that awful smell?"

I thrust a t-shirt that I had been covering my mouth – a vain attempt of blocking the disgusting smell and taste of smoke - at him to cover his sensitive nose, realising that he needed it more. "Forks Forest is on fire!"

He jumped out bed pulling on pair boxers and a ratty old t – shirt. "Is your dad still here?" I asked almost scared of the answer. Could we all make it out?

He froze before tearing down the hallway at breakneck speed throwing doors open in the quest for his father.

When the noise stopped I cautiously stepped out into the hallway, "Jake?"

He was standing in the hallway, hands clenched in fists, "I can't find him. He's not here."

"We will find him. Don't worry." I hugged him softly behind pressing my face into his back. I grabbed his hand and started to pull him out the door, "Come on Jake. We've got to get out of here."

"No Max! You don't understand. He's the only person I have left." He turned around shoving me back and flinging me away from him.

"You still have me Jake."

"Sure but for how much longer? Fang's still in love with you. Soon you'll have to go back to being the Director's daughter. You've already died once Max! What happens next time? Huh?"

I couldn't reply his fingers, digging into my arms, the look in his eyes scaring me. The old instinct of run ran through my veins, making my heart pound. This wolf was too much like them – the Erasers. Memories came rushing back – things that nobody knew because I hadn't told them.

_Run_

"If it's a choice between you or my father, it'll be him every time because I don't know how much longer you are going to be here. And I can't and I won't suffer that pain again."

He shook me, emphasising his words ending on a snarl that showed the wolf hiding beneath the surface and making shivers wrack my body. I stumbled through the open door in surprise smacking my head on the wooden porch as she shoved me away from him again. He didn't turn around as I let out a whimper of pain. The flash of fur as he jumped through the window had me whimpering in fear. I curled up into a ball, uncaring of the fire raging around me, aware of only the breaking of my heart and that tiny whisper in my head.

_I told you so. You should have run while you had the chance._

"Hey boy do you really want to be helpful?" A fire-fighter asked Fang.

"Yes sir if there is anything that I can do to help." Fang attempted to stand up but he had forgotten that he was still tied to the fire engine.

The fire-fighter snorted, "Let's untie you first then we can talk. But if make any move towards that fire you are getting tied back up again. Got it?"

Fang nodded.

"Good" As the fire-fighter went about untying Fang he explained what he wanted him to do.

"So basically I tell you all I know about the missing people on this list to help identify them so that you can tell the cops later and have something to take your mind of the fire while still being on the job?"

"That's right kiddo. I'm Jeff by the way but everybody calls me Curly." He introduced himself and chuckled at Fang's face as tried to figure out the connection between the nickname and the bald head that Jeff sported.

"Nick Chaser but everybody calls me Fang." He introduced himself shaking Curly's hand.

"Right Kiddo let's get cracking." He waved him over to the small camp fire that the men had set up so that they could rest somewhere nice and introduced him to everybody. All the man on break shook Fang's hand and commented on how his nickname was just a weird as Curly's.

"Do you have a phone that I can use? I need to contact my family."

Ducky the fireman handed over his phone, "Sure thing kid we don't want to have to identify anybody else."

Fang dialled the house number and listened to it ring.

I don't know how long I stayed there for curled up on the porch lost in my memories but I do know that I moved as soon as the heat became unbearable. I got up slowly making sure not to stand in areas of the porch that were already on fire. I stared around me; the fire had spread to edge of the forest. On the left side a wall of flames rose up towering over and engulfing the left side of the house on the right side it continued spread stopping at the cliff. I still couldn't fly; in turns out that after puking up a substantial amount of blood you can't fly. I knew that I would have no chance with the sea, even with my strength and the ability to breathe underwater; it would smash me against the rocks. So the fire was the only way out and best option.

Tucking in my wings so that the feathers didn't burn, I slowly stepped off the porch, my eyes scanning for a break in the wall of fire. There wasn't any. Covering my face with my arms I ran into the flames, resisting all the while against the instinct that said RUN.

I could feel the flames licking at my skin like animals trying to get a taste. They ate my shirt turning it bit by bit into ash. I kept on running, my sense of direction the only thing guiding me out of there. My foot connected with something soft and fleshy and I fell painfully onto my arms jarring my elbow. I scrambled up and started to run away knowing that if I didn't the fire would catch up.

"Help me…Please?" The small voice probably that of a young child stopped my fleeing.

Crouching down beside the thing that I had tripped over before, I gently turned the body over. A boy with brown hair and green eyes set in a pudgy face stared back at me. He was about Gazzy's age.

"Can you run? I asked.

The boy shook his head. "I felt one on my knees pop."

"Alright." I looked around the fire hadn't quite gotten here yet but it was moving very quickly, "What's your name?"

"Alan."

"Nice to meet you Alan, I'm Max." I grinned at him and he grinned back weakly in return.

The crackle of flames drew our attention and I leapt back in horror as the fire came roaring towards. The boy's duffle bag that he had been holding so protectively to his chest burst into flames turning it and the boy into an inferno.

With a very loud swear and a quick prayer for the boy I ran away dodging and weaving through trees until I saw her.

Nudge.

She was propped up against one of the trees as small packet of white powder next to her. Looking around and checking whether the fire was nearing I grabbed the small packet and buried it, not wanting anybody else to find it. The crackle and roar of the fire had me twirling around only to see it coming at us from all sides. There was no way that I could survive another run through the fire especially not looking after an unconscious Nudge. I gathered Nudge in my arms and wrapped my wings around us both praying that somehow we would survive.

**Review please!**


End file.
